It Should Have Been John Winchester
by Dassy1407
Summary: A terrible accident sends John, Sam, and Dean into a whirlpool of outbreaks, breakthroughs, and even an eerie ghost. Well what else do you expect! Plus what will this mean for the boys? Teen!chester! Hurt/limpSam Protective/HurtDean Hurt/UpsetJohn
1. Should Have Seen It Coming

_**Author's Note:**_Hey it's Miss Dassy. I was sitting here trying to find the perfectSupernatural story to read, and though I found many great ones, I just though, 'Hey, why not create my own?!' So here's my story and I hope you like it! And yes there been a lot of stories that are similar but just wait and this story will become one of a kind!

_**Disclaimer:**_Don't own the boys or their story, but I wish I did! Lol

* * *

_**Should Have Seen It Coming**_

If anyone should have been able to see that car coming, it should have been John Winchester. The simple sliver of metal would have not been noticed by anyone normal, but by a hunter's eye, it should have been scene and avoided. But John's mind was focused on just about everything but the road. He was only focused on his sons: one was complaining about how his life sucks and the other trying to calm the situation but only making it worse. If only he saw it coming. But then we would have no story.

* * *

Rain. It was all John could think about as he heard it roaring on the roof of the shaggy motel room that he and his family have been residing in for about 3 months now. The only thing the rain was helping was drowning out the noise of his teenage sons arguing in front of the television.

15 year old Sam lay on his stomach with his text books and papers scattered in front of him, trying to do his homework. 19 year old Dean sat beside him sitting Indian styled flipping through the few channels the TV provided.

"Will you pick a channel? Your clicking is annoying me!" Sam complained.

Dean glared down at his brother. "Well _you_ are annoying me."

"Just stop! Give me the remote!" Sam grabbed for it but Dean pushed Sam's arm down and rolled across the floor.

"Gotta be faster then that Sammy boy!" Dean smirked, rising to his feet.

Sam quickly got to his feet. Sam had grown a whole lot since he turned 14 and now he was now an awkward teen and was almost as tall as Dean and Dean was pushing his luck.

"My name is Sam!" Sam reached for the remote again.

Dean pulled the remote over his head and locked his hand around Sam's scrawny wrist. "Look, poor Sammy is stuck now!" Dean antagonized.

"Let go!" Sam wined, trying to pull his wrist out of Dean's grasp.

John had heard enough. "Boy's stop now!" He commanded.

Dean's hand dropped from around Sam's wrist immediately and he sat back down on the floor.

Sam glared at his father then went over to his school stuff and began scooping it all up in his long arms and headed for the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Dean asked derisively.

"Well I certainly can't work here," Sam exclaimed.

"Dude, it's storming outside," Dean explained.

"I realized that Dean!" Sam mocked, raising his voice to go above the rain.

John stopped cleaning the gun he was working on and cut in on the conversation. "Sam you're not going anywhere. We're leaving soon so you don't have to work on your homework anymore." John announced.

Sam's face seemed to go pale and his hands clammed up. "Leaving? But you said-"

"I know I said we'll be here till the end of the school year but Bobby called this morning and he thinks he's got a lead on the demon," He explained.

Dean suddenly got to his feet, his face tense and longing, "_The Demon_?"

"Yeah son," John replied.

Sam's head dropped slightly and he fell silent, his wasted homework crumpling under his arms.

"Sam?" John grunted to him.

"Why?" Sam asked simply, not moving his head from looking at the floor.

"Why what?" John asked, confused.

"Why do we have to go?" Sam's head shot up and he glared at John. "Why do we always _have _to go when there's a friggin lead?" Sam yelled.

"Sammy, you know why." Dean stammered.

"No!" Sam quaked. "Why do we always have to interrupt my life?! School is what's important to me! Not this! Not this life!"

John rose from his chair and charged towards his son, grabbing him by his collar. "Finding this demon is the only thing that is important! And I will not let you stand there and be so selfish!" John yelled, roughly shaking Sam by the hem of his t-shirt.

Sam's eyes began to water but his anger rose higher then his fear. "Me? Selfish?! Ha! I am the most selfless person in the world thanks to you! I run all over the country searching for this damn demon and you need to realize that even if we find it, Mom will still be dead!" Sam snapped and tears fell freely down his cheeks.

First John tightened his grip on his son's shirt, pulling him towards him, but then shoved him downward, causing Sam's homework to fly all around the room and Sam to fall on his back, knocking the breath from his lungs.

"Don't you dare pick that bone with me son." John's voice quavered. "You do not want to go there with me. Now, throw your damn homework away and start packing. We're leaving tomorrow morning before the sun rises." John demanded, and then stormed out of the motel into the rain.

Sam laid there on his back trying to catch his breath. Dean looked blankly at the shut door, and then turned to Sam. "You just had to do it again, didn't you?" He mumbled heading towards the bathroom.

"Do what Dean?" Sam shot back, resting on his elbows.

"Fight with Dad for some stupid reason!" Dean exclaimed, throwing his arms up in frustration. "Can't you just stop complaining and stop agitation him? Do you realize how much this hurts our family?"

"Family? What family Dean?! We are no family! We are soldiers to Dad, not sons!"

Dean turned towards his younger brother, staring at him with teary eyes. "We're all he's got left Sam. You're all_ I_ got left,"

Seeing the distraught in his brother's eyes, Sam rose and hurried to his brother before his broke out into a sobs. "Dean, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to,"

"I know Sam." Dean wiped the few dropped tears away, realizing the chick-flick moment. "Just drop it. I'm gunna get a shower," He explained, grabbing his towel and shutting the bathroom door behind him.

Sam sighed heavily, and then dropped down onto his bed. With out even removing his shoes he nestled into the pillow and fell asleep.

~D~S~

The next morning couldn't have come faster for Dean. He stayed up almost half of the night, trying not to disturb Sam, who laid next to him on the bed, silent sobs racking through Sam's entire body. Dean first thought to wake Sam from his nightmare but decided to let Sam sweat it out and take on his fears like a man. _Maybe then he will grow up_, he thought.

"Dean. Sam. Wake up. It's time to go. Meet me out at the car in 5" John's gruff voice commanded.

Dean rolled on his side, watching his Dad open the door and head out towards the Impala. _Which is supposed to be mine, _Dean thought to himself as he rolled out of the bed. His father gave it to him for his 18th birthday but his dad's newest vehicle got some engines problems thanks to a wonderful hunt in Ohio and was at Bobby's awaiting repairs.

"Sam, get up. It's time to leave," Dean shook Sam's shoulders. Sam groaned then awoke saying nothing to Dean in response as he got dressed and headed to the car. _Great, the silent treatment._

Twenty minutes later, the three Winchesters were heading down the deserted highway. It was still pitch black outside with no signs of the sun rising anytime soon. John drove in silence, going slightly slower then he normally would. Dean sat in the passenger's seat, staring forward, trying to think if he even remembers what it feels like to be behind the wheel of his baby. Sam sat in the back, curled up in a blanket right behind Dean which was normally where he sat, but now his head was resting on the windshield staring at the blackness out side.

Dean looked back once at Sam and grumbled at him to put his seatbelt on, but Sam only rolled his eyes and ignored his request.

Even though John hated a lot of distractions while he was driving, especially towards something that may lead him to Mary's killer, he hated silence even more. "So Bobby says that a friend of his, a hunter, heard some news about Yellow Eyes right before the kill and he says he's somewhere in Connecticut. Once there we follow this as any other hunt but being extra careful and even more aware," John glanced at his review mirror at Sam who still had his forehead pressed against the window.

"Ok Dad," Dean stifled a yawn.

"Ok, Sam?" John grunted. Silence was the response. "Sam!"

"Yes ok, what ever!" He urged back.

"I do not want that kind of back talk young man!" John yelled back.

Dean cut in before Sam could even think about moving or responding, "Guy's stop! I am not in the mood to hearing you too fight!"

"We are not going to get into a fight Dean! Sam just needs to understand that if he messes this up-" John's lecture was cut short as a car from a four way intersection suddenly collided with the passenger's side of the Impala. The car that surprisingly, John never saw coming.

The impact sent the car diagonally and it skidded away from the other car, hitting the guard rail, flipping over and rolling down the mountainside.

John's head repeatedly smashed against the window and his arm was crushing against the side.

Dean's right arm was crunched awkwardly as the indent of metal crushed into him and his leg had a searing pain and it continued as the car rolled.

But Sam, he didn't feel anything after the first hit. Sam's head was still connected to the window and when the car hit, his head cracked off it, causing him to go unconscious immediately. Sam's arms and legs almost were sliced in half as the metal cut into him and fore Sam wasn't wearing a seat belt; his body began tumbling along with the car, his body smashing at various part of the car, injuring various parts of his body.

The car finally came to a stop, crashing with one final tree, the car back on its four tires, but its passengers upsettingly quiet.

* * *

_**A/N: Should I continue? Like it or not? Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks, Miss Dassy.**_


	2. Quickly Retreating

_**Author's Note:**_**Hey it's Miss Dassy. I was sitting here trying to find the perfect****Supernatural story to read, and though I found many great ones, I just though, 'Hey, why not create my own?!' So here's my story and I hope you like it! And yes there been a lot of stories that are similar but just wait and this story will become one of a kind!**

_**Disclaimer:**_**Don't own the boys or their story, but I wish I did! Lol **

_**Thanks: **_**Special thanks to jillbeth954 for being my first reviewer! And also thanks to lullubyJN, techa4ever, alinoy, Gabi2305 and Thorny Hedge for reviewing! It means a lot!**

* * *

Chapter 2

_**Why Didn't He See It Coming?**_

Dean awoke with a large gasp of breath, as if awakening from a terrible dream, but really only awakening to one. The first thing he noticed was the pain. The pain in his arm wasn't nearly as horrible as the pain in his leg. His head shot up and he regretted it as his neck ached from the simple movement. He looked down at his body. He clenched his teeth together trying not to scream as he saw the indented car metal bedding itself into Dean's leg. "Damn!" He yelled, trying to shake his cried that he would feel coming. There was a gruff moan beside him and his mind completely forgot about his pain and he turned to his father who was now awakening.

"Dad?" Dean mumbled his voice shaky and scratched.

There was only another mumble as John became fully conscious, a terrible head ache pounding through his brain.

"Dad?" Dean repeated.

"Dean?" John rolled his aching head towards his oldest son and forced his eyes to open.

"Yeah Dad," Dean assured to his father.

"What happened?" John asked, his mind clearly not remembering the accident.

"We were in an accident, you and Sam were arguing-" Dean froze. "Sam!" Dean yelled. But Sam made no noise and Dean groaned. "Dad, can you see Sammy? I can't move my neck!"

John first looked at his review mirror, only he had moved it so he could see Sam behind Dean and Sam wasn't there. He wretched his body forward and then saw a glimpse of Sam's ratty old shoe placed upon the seat where Sam should have strapped in place. "Sam!" John yelled, slowly turning his body and looking down at his baby boy.

Sam lay on his back, sprawled over the whole back seat, his left arm and leg dangling off the side, his head facing towards the back side of the vehicle. Both Sam's right leg and arm was bloody and positioned awkwardly. His face was hardly recognizable as shards of glass poked out of his face and neck causing blood to run down his front. His unruly hair was dripping with fresh blood that came from a large gash lying right on his hairline.

"Oh, Sammy," John cried for his son.

Dean gasped at his father's words and tone, "Dad? Dad, what's wrong?" He begged for his Dad's response.

John turned back to his eldest, trying to avoid his broken arm. "He's not good son. I can't even tell if he's alive," John replied quietly.

"What?!" Dean gasped, quickly turning in his seat trying to see Sam for himself, but his body screamed for him to stop his movement and he quickly retreated.

John reached for his phone, but only found that it was smashed to pieces along with his son's phones too. John growled in frustration.

"Dad?" Dean's voice barely a whisper.

"Yes son?" John asked, his eyes staring blankly into the dark forest.

"We're going to be alright right? Sam's going to be alright isn't he?" Dean asked for reassurance.

"I don't know son," John replied sullenly. "I'm going to get out and try and get help." John said, removing his seatbelt and moving slowly. He realized that his door was completely blocked from the tree so he was deciding to crawl through the cracked windshield. But before trying to make his great escape, he leaned over the seat, reaching down to Sammy and searching for a pulse. At first he felt nothing and was about to burst out sobbing, but then a faint _'bum bump' _gave him hope. "Sam's alive," He couldn't help but grin. His son truly was a Winchester; a fighter and survivor.

Dean let out a breath he was holding and cried, "Thank God,"

"Ok son, you watch out for Sammy, I'm going to go get help." John instructed as he climbed out of the car and trudged back up the steep hill.

Dean sighed and took a deep breath, trying to distract himself from his painful injuries. He tried one more time to look back at Sam but found it was too painful even for him. Though he was truly tired, he knew he had to stay awake and not give into the darkness. _'When even you're injured, the last thing you want to do is let yourself fall asleep'; _the words of many hunters and doctors echoed through his head. He crunched his body down slightly and rested his head on the only non broken window in the car but kept his eyes open as he rested. But before he could do anything about it, darkness started to seep in around him and his eyes began to close. But the most heart-breaking noise snapped him out of it immediately. "Sam?!" He yelled at his brother, who was beginning to wake.

But Sam couldn't respond with anything but screaming as he awoke and the immense pain set in. Unlike his brother and father, not one thing hurt before or more then the others and it all came down on Sam at once. It felt like he was repeatedly being hit by a train going over 100 miles per hour. "Ahhhh!" Sam screamed and cried as the pain seemed to worsen. He didn't care how much his father would be disappointed at him for crying. His father wasn't even on his mind at the moment; nothing was but the pain. Sam's body began shaking in fear and pain and horrible screeches of cries raked from his mouth and he couldn't stop but continue screaming. He barely even heard his brother crying for him to calm down.

"Sam! Sammy! Please calm down! Sam??!" Dean cried; tears of his own forming at his brother's cries for help.

Sam could hear his brother through his cries but he couldn't see him. All he could see was the blood. All of his blood. "Dean, make it go away!" Sam screamed at the top of his lungs, hysterical.

"Sam," Dean's voiced cracked as he thought about how useless he was now.

"Please…" Sam's voice trailed off and he was suddenly silent as he fell limp and unconscious once again.

"Sam? Sam!" Dean yelled again but Sam didn't respond. "Dammit!" Dean cursed himself.

Dean let hid head fall back against the window. "Let the darkness come," He whispered to himself as he passed out.

~D~S~

It had taken John only about ten minutes to make it back on the road, his whole body aching and cradling his injured arm. He saw the other car and its people slumped forward in their seats. John made his way to the SUV. There was a young couple in the front seats, the woman driving. John pulled open the drivers door and looked over the couples injuries.

"Nothing but a concussion," John mumbled to himself, angry. He gently shook the small woman's shoulder and she burst up in her seat.

"Oh my God!" She cried as she looked around at her situation.

"Listen, you're going to be ok. Do you have a cell phone that I can use to call 911? My son is seriously hurt!" John quickly explained as the man beside her started to come to.

"Uh, yes," She mumbled, reaching into her purse coming back with a cell phone. She handed it over to John before going to comfort her waking husband.

John didn't even say thanks as he turned away from the SUV and dialed 911. He quickly gave them the mile marker and the description of where their car was and how bad his son's were hurt. "Hurry," He said for the last time and hanging up.

"Sir, where's the car we hit?" John hear the woman ask, while she climbed out of the mostly crumpled vehicle.

John turned to her, returning her phone. "It hit the railing and rolled," He grumbled, giving the woman no sympathy. "My sons are still in the car so I'm going back down." He said, climbing back over the railing.

"Oh, ok. Sorry!" She called after him, and then went to tend to her husband.

John ignored the woman and continued down the steep slope. What he found back at the Impala made his heart sink. Sam lay completely still in the backseat as before but now Dean lay just as still in the passenger's seat.

"Dean!" John yelled at him. He went over prying open the crunched door and catching Dean before he fell to far out of the car. "Dean, wake up buddy," John comforted, resting Dean on the seat.

Dean groaned but then his eyes fluttered open. "Dad?"

"Yeah son, Help is on the way and we're going to be ok."

"Ok. Dad, Sammy, h-he woke up. H-he was s-screaming. C-c-crying." Dean explained. "G-go with h-him,"

John nodded then found his way to the back seat. He was squished in between the seats but he was now by Sam's head, pushing away Sam's bangs out of his eyes. "Everything is going to be ok Sam, don't you worry." He whispered. "And don't you worry either Dean," He said to his son who sat motionless in the front seat.

Dean moaned in response but then rolled his head over to a more comfortable position.

"Dean, don't you go back to sleep!" John demanded.

Dean either ignored him or didn't hear him as he drifted back to unconsciousness.

"Dammit!" John cursed himself. He only had three duties in his life: Hunt Yellow's Eyes and kill him, Keep Sam safe, keep Dean safe. And right now both were seaming more and more impossible. He looked back at Sam and brushed away more of his hair from his bloody face, more for comfort then anything else.

"I'm sorry Mary," John began to cry as he looked down at her broken son. "I'm so sorry I failed you,"

~D~S~

John couldn't even remember when the rescue team came. All he could remember was watching the paramedics taking Sam away from him. Taking him in the other direction of the road too. "Where are they taking my son!?" John yelled, trying to fights off the paramedics. But then he understood as he heard and saw the helicopter take flight.

"Don't worry sir. We're getting your son the help he needs as fast as we can get it to him," A nice looking paramedic smiled at him, even though she seemed afraid of John. Most people were afraid of John just from his gruff appearance and mostly demanding voice. But this paramedic didn't back down. "Now please sir. Let us help you so you can be with your son at the hospital soon," She explained.

John only nodded and went with them back up the slope towards the road. He hadn't even realized Dean was being loaded into an ambulance and he was still unconscious. Though he loved them both, John's thoughts were only on Sam right now. He noted how the paramedic never gave him encouragement of saying that Sam would be ok. Just that he needs help, and fast.

* * *

**A/N: So there's chapter two! I hope you like it and please review because I love it when ya do! The reviews I got from chapter one made me have to write this chapter immediately! ****And even if there are more chapters already up after this one, still review for this one and tell me your opinion on just this chapter! Thanks!**


	3. The Boys As The Excuse

_**Disclaimer:**_**Don't own the boys or their story, but I wish I did! Lol **

_**Thanks: **_**Special thanks to Thorny Hedge, BlueDragon007, eggylaine, jillbeth954, CBloom2, techa4ever, lullabyJN, Gabi2305, and DriftFanatic92 for reviewing on the last chapter! They mean a lot to me!**

* * *

Chapter 3  
**_The Boys As The Excuse_**

**_  
_**By the time Dean woke up for the first time since passing out in the car, everything around him was calm. There was no one in the white clean room besides him and all you could hear was an annoying beeping sound. Dean's first instinct was to get to Sam, but as he tried to sit up, he found that something was pulling him back. He tugged on his arm once more and found that there was an IV in his arm.

"What the hell?" He growled to himself. _A hospital; _The thought finally hit him. The car accident- he must be in the hospital. But why wasn't Sam here? If Dean was found, why isn't Sam right here next to him?! Dean roughly pulled the IV out of his hand along with various cords stuck to him like stickers, avoiding his right arm that was in a fresh cast, and tried not to move his neck that still ached. He removed the tight sheets and tried to swing his legs off the bed. But he found that the light movement of his right leg sent a severe pain shooting up his whole leg and side. But that pain cannot hold him back, no. He had to get to Sammy!

Dean, ignoring the pain in his legs and now covering more of his body, made his way out of the bed. As he put more and more weight on his legs, he found himself encouraging himself not to be a wussy and get through the pain. Even as he took one step and the pain increased, he ignored it because he had to find Sammy. Dean took another step forward and the room began to spin and the pain seemed to hollow around him, surrounding him.

"No!" He yelled at himself and made himself get to the door that seemed so far away. Almost 5 whole minutes later, Dean made it to the door and using most of his weight to lean on it, opened the door. Though the hallway seemed almost deserted except for a few nurses rushing around, he could hear a bustle somewhere else. He heard arguing, yelling and even a crack in the determined voice. Dad.

Dean didn't take anytime as he made it down the hallway towards his father's voice. He made it to the hallway where he found many nurses _trying_ to patch his father up. But his father wasn't having any of it and was ripping off the bandages as they were applied.

"Please sir, you need to calm down. If we don't treat your injuries they could get infected." One of the nurses told him.

"I don't care about me. I want to know what is happening with my son!" John's voice was shaky, but determined.

A doctor soon joined the crowd as they tried to calm John down. "John, Dean is ok, he's just down the hallway," The doctor explained.

Dean swayed on his feet slightly from the sound of his name but then kept looking over the scene.

"I know Dean's ok! What is happening to Sam!? Where is my little boy!" John's voice cracked again and tears were flowing freely from his eyes now.

Dean clenched his jaw tightly together. He had never seen his father so broken up before. It almost made Dean sick as he watched his father break down. Dean fought back tears of his own as he tried to stay upright.

"We are doing all we can Mr. Winchester, I promise, all we can ," The doctor replied sadly.

Those words sent Dean over the edge._ 'All they can do?' Is Sam… no! Sam's not dead. Sam's is not going to die! _And those simple thought sent Dean's brain to go fuzzy and his grip on the railing slipped, causing him to collapse on the floor.

~D~S~

John was about to argue back when, out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Dean. He looked over at him and was about to yell at him to get back in bed, but then saw him sway and fall towards the ground. "Dean," John stated as he pushed past the nurses and ran to his eldest son. He knelt down in front of him, and for once, John didn't know what to do.

Soon the doctor that was just torturing him with pitiful words was at Dean's side also and was looking him over. "What happened?" She asked John.

"Like I know. I would have been with him if you'd just leave me alone," John complained, his eyes never leaving his sons face.

The doctor was about to argue back but let it slide. She yelled for the male nurses and they lifted him into a gurney and wheeled him back to his room. John quickly followed behind, trying not to be noticed that he still wasn't patched up. They rested Dean back up in his bed and the doctor looked over Dean's new injuries.

"Looks like he just passed out from the pain. He did bump his head but I don't think there's a concussion. But I'll get it checked out anyway." She completed her report.

"What was he thinking, getting out of bed like that?" John mumbled half way to himself.

"He just woke up. He didn't know where you were and he didn't know where he was." The doctor explained. "Now Mr. Winchester, we need that break to be cast up at least. We will let you scratches and bruises go _for now _but please just let us reset the break and get it cleaned up. It won't help either of your boys any if you get sicker,"

John glared at her but then nodded. She then smiled and went to get the suplies she needed. _She just had to use the boys as the excuse, _John thought to himself. It will get him every time.

He looked over at Dean as he heard him groan. Dean's eyes fluttered open and stared blankly at the ceiling.

"Dean?" John's voice broke the silence.

Dean's head shot quickly to John and then his facial expression faltered as the pain set in. John stood up quickly as he saw his son in so much pain.

"Oh, son be careful," John comforted as he helped Dean sit up, relaxing his head on the fluffed pillows.

"Dad? What happened?" Dean asked, his voice once again shaky.

"I don't know son. You tell me. I was out in the hallway arguing…" John's voiced trailed, leaving out what he was arguing out, even though he figures Dean heard it all, "And I saw you and you fainted. The doc's now got to see if you got a concussion." John explained, trying to remain calm, when he clearly wasn't.

"Where's Sam?" Dean suddenly asked, his voice more anxious and strong. "I heard the doctors. He's alright isn't he?"

"Son, I don't know. That was what I was trying to figure out. They're still working on him. All I heard was that he's pretty bad and they don't know if he'll pull through the surgery he's in right now," John's voice was barely a whisper by he finished the last sentence and that only raised the fear in Dean.

"Dad, Sammy's a Winchester he'll make it," Dean comforted his Dad.

_Wait, Dean comforting me? This shouldn't be happening. I should be comforting him! _John thought to himself and was suddenly mad at himself. _Mary, what kind of father am I? _

"Mr. Winchester?" A new voice came from the door and both Winchesters looked up at the new face.

"Yes, I'm Mr. Winchester," John stood and approached the new doctor.

The doctor shook John's left hand, avoiding the terrible broken arm linked to his side. "I am on your son Sam's case. Now I won't lie to you, his condition in not good but we have him stabilized and he's alive,"

"Oh thank God!" Dean gasped under his breath.

"What's my son's condition?" John asked hesitantly.

"Well the two main things we're worried about is that he has a fracture in his spine, and he cracked his skull open."

"God, no Sammy," John whispered, rubbing his stubble in frustration.

"He also suffered a lot of blood loss from deep breaks in his right arm and leg, probably from the indent of the car. Also, he had internal bleeding and can't breath on his own. We already lost him once on the operating table but luckily we got him back." The doctor explained as the two Winchesters listened inventively.

"What does this mean for my son, doctor?" John persisted.

"We have to wait and see what Sam does. He is in a slight coma at the moment and _if_ he awakes, he may be ok," The doctor explained.

"Ok as in what doc?" Dean asked.

"I'm not sure. The fracture wasn't as bad as it could have been but he may have no feeling from his waist down. He can come out of that, but it's all up to Sam," The doctor continued.

"When can we see him?" John asked, very anxiously.

"Well we're cleaning him up now but then he will be moved the ICU for close watch. He'll be ready in, twenty minutes? And Mr. Winchester, I think you should get that looked at-"The doctor looked down at his arm.

"I'm handling it Doctor…?" John asked.

"Dr. Jameson. Ok, well I'm going to go check on Sam. You two take care, and see you in a few." The doctor replied and then left the room, only to be reoccupied by John and Dean's doctor who is there to reset John's break.

"Can we make it quick and do it here? Sam will be out soon," John explained.

"If you like," The doctor said, setting the supplies down on the counter.

"Hey doc, since I don't feel too bad can I go down and see Sammy too?" Dean asked.

Dr. Kelly smiled then replied, "I don't know Dean. You took quite a spill earlier. Are you sure you're up to it?"

Dean nodded but then winced at the pain it caused in his neck. "Only if you get me some drugs to ease this pain," Dean asked slyly.

"Sure, no problem Dean," She said, sticking a full needle of morphine into his now reconnected IV. "There ya go,"

"Thanks doc," Dean thanked but then went quiet again as he waited for the medicine to kick in. He was becoming more and more excited, nervous, scared, and worried as the length to see Sammy stretched out. He had to see wih hi own eyes on Sam's condition.

Dr. Kelly reset John's break and only got a slipped grunt from John. She fixed him up with a simply brace and sling and led him and Dean downstairs. At first Dr. Kelly requested both John and Dean be put into wheel chairs, fore they are both patients but it ended only Dean being forced into one. He didn't like it one bit but it was the only way Dr. Kelly was going to let him go down and see Sam. She really knew how to use their family into getting what she wants.

As John and Dean made it to Sam's room, Dr. Kelly and Dr. Jameson got into their own conversation in the hallway.

John concentrated on getting the door open and wheeling Dean inside before he saw Sam. But Dean got the instant view.

Sam lay on the simple hospital bed, the sheets looking tan compared to him. A breathing tube was down his throat and a heart monitor showed his slow but even heart beat.

When John saw Sam's lifeless form, he didn't think he could bring himself to go in any further, but Dean pushed on his own wheels and John was forced to follow fore he was putting a lot of his weight on the handles of the chair. Dean rolled in beside Sam's bed and John forced himself to the chair on the other side.

"Oh, Sammy," Dean cried even though he swore to himself that he wasn't going to and he grasped onto Sam's cold hand.

John looked down at his baby boy, seeing the sweat glisten off of him and seeing his unruly hair sticking to his forehead. Unconsciously John reached up and brushed his bangs away from his face and found himself continuing brushing Sam's hair back with his hands, trying hard to avoid the large bandage on his hairline.

To John, it looked like Sam was only sleeping and that's what he had to continue saying to himself to make him not break down.

But to Dean, Sam looked as if he was dead. His body looked like it has never contained life and his face seemed too loose and too pain free. It was like Sam wasn't even in there at all and it felt to him that he was sitting alone in this room with just his father and his brothers corpse.

~D~S~

"_Help me!" Sam screamed into the darkness. "Please! Someone! Anyone! Dean, I need you to help me!" Sam continued to scream into the pitch blackness that surrounded him._

"_I'm not dead!" He argued with himself. "I can't be dead! I can't leave Dean like this! I need to get out!"_

_Sam curled himself into a ball as he cuddled against more darkness. 'I am not dead because this isn't what happens when you're dead,' Sam only thought this to himself. 'I should be in heaven, with my friends and family. If I am dead, I should be with my mom! Unless this is Hell, but I'm just a kid! I don't deserve this hollowness! I need to get out!'_

_Sam's throat was now swollen and his screams turned to whispers, "Please Dean. Help me."_

* * *

**A/N: Hi again! I gotcha another chapter! I know I'm updating quickly but it's just because I'm really excited about all my reviews and support I'm getting! I may even get another chapter up tonight, it just depends on how may reviews I get. *shrug* =) Thanks for reading and please review. Miss Dassy**

**p.s. I am going to try this new thing and I need your help.. I am young and I find myself on the computer all the time, 24/7. I need to get my excersize, or I may get banned from the computer from family and then I won't be able to write fanfics anymore! So heres my plan, for every review I get, I will to ten of some kind of excersize: may it be 10 push ups, a 10 minutes walk, 10 jumping jacks, ect. I think this will help me get in shape at least a little, and put me in a better mood to write! I hope you will all help me with this idea and support me and my writing too! All you have to do it send me a review telling me about what you liked/didn't like about my chapter and story! Thanks, Miss Dassy **


	4. Talking To Himself

_**Disclaimer:**_**Don't own the boys or their story, but I wish I did! Lol **

_**Thanks: **_**Special thanks to eggylaine, techa4ever, BlueDragon007, Thorny Hedge, jillbeth954, and bylvie for reviewing my last chapter!**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter Four  
_**Talking To Himself**_

_Sam Winchester continued wondering about his life. 'What exactly did I do wrong to not be able to go to heaven? Pastor Jim told me one night when I was upset about not knowing my Mom that when it was finally my time when I was an old man, I would see her again in heaven. But now I'm dead, and she's not here!' Sam turned in frustration, as if in sleeping, but really only floating in darkness. "If this is Hell, then, well, this just sucks!" He yelled into the hollow darkness._

"_Talking to yourself is a bad habit to get into," A voice echoed back._

_Sam tensed. "Wh-who's there?" he asked back, afraid. If he was in Hell, he'd rather be alone then with someone stranger._

"_You," The voice answered, as the mysterious person came into a full view image. It was a younger man, about 22 years of age. He had sloppy brown hair that hung in his face, he was tall and lanky, and his green eyes seemed to smile down at Sam, but his face very serious._

_Sam stayed where he was; cuddled in the corner of his Hell and ignored the man's strange response._

"_You don't have to be afraid of me," The man said, his serious face turning more friendly._

"_Who are you?" Sam asked more sternly._

"_I already answered that." The man replied._

"_Yeah, well who is 'you?'"_

_The man sighed. "'You' is you. I am you Sam. The future you,"_

_Sam stared at this 'future him' in shock. Though he did resemble Sam in many ways he couldn't believe it and denied it immediately. "I'm dead! I have not future!" He screamed._

"_We're not dead, yet," The older Sam replied._

"_What?" The younger Sam asked in shock, his voice weak. _

"_We're only in a coma. If we we're dead, then we would be with Mom," _

"_So I'm not dead? Then where am I? How come there's nothing in here?!"_

"_Well it's our head. As Dean would probably say, 'There's nothing in there cause your head is empty dude!'" The older Sam replied with a perfect expression of Dean._

_Both Sam's chuckled, but then went silent again._

"_What do I do now?" The younger Sam broke the silence._

"_You need to wake up to start with. Then you have to move your toes," The older Sam explained._

"_Move my toes? What's wrong with me?"_

"_Well I don't know everything but I think we we're in an accident."_

_Sam remembered the accident perfectly; the tension between him and his father and Dean sticking up for him. He even remembers waking up in the car and screaming from the pain, and Dean crying for him to calm down. That was where he thought he died and it was over. _

_The older Sam continued. "We cracked our skull open for one. We also have a fractured spine. That's why we need to move our toes when we wake up! We really should have listened to Dean when he told us to put our seatbelt on, ya know." The older Sam's face was serious again, but Sammy's puppy dog eyes were working perfectly and even young Sam was fooled._

"_I'll do my best, but how do I wake up?" The younger Sam urged._

"_Well don't keep thinking we're dead for one. And I think we just need to keep our mind working, ya know?" The older Sam paused and looked back at younger Sam. "I have an idea. Run through our math homework in our head and keep praying for Dean to help, and we should wake up. Please, don't just do it for us, do it for Dad and Dean. They need us, they need you." The older Sam told younger Sam and then disappeared._

"_Wait!" Young Sam yelled out into the darkness, but he was gone. "Math and Dean. 58x+1594=4! Is the same thing as 58x=-1570. true or false?"_

_

* * *

  
_

John walked into the hospital room, three different pill prescriptions under his arm, two bottled waters in his hands and one sad look on his face. He shut the door softly, trying not to disturb Dean, who sat slouched over in his wheelchair leaning and sleeping against Sam's bed. John sat down in his usual chair on the other side of Sam's bed and put the waters down on the stand. He fumbled with the tubes and then he leaned over the bed and tapped Dean's hand.

"Dean?" John said gently to wake his son, who hasn't left Sam's side since yesterday when they first got to see Sam.

Dean slowly woke up and sat up in his chair, his hand not loosening its grip on Sam's. "What is it Dad?" He stifled a yawn and rubbed his face with his free hand trying to become fully awake.

"Got some more drugs for ya," John replied, handing over two of the bottles to Dean. "Take the blue ones every four hours unless you're not in pain and the white ones once everyday. It's a little harder keeping you in good health when you won't return to your bed," John glared at his son sarcastically then looked down at his own pills that the doctor gave him to fight the small infection he got in his arm.

"Dad, you know I can't leave Sammy alone." Dean argued back.

"You know I'll be right here when he wakes," John growled back, his temper already flaring at his intolerable son.

"Yeah Dad, I know, but you know Sam will flip if he doesn't see me by his side when he does wake."

"I know Dean," John sighed, backing down from the fight that was only just being brought up again.

Dean somehow found a way to open the bottles with one hand and set them down on his lap. His neck had been killing him and sleeping hunched over last night wasn't the best idea he ever had. The nurses offered to put a cot up but he refused to even be a few feet away from Sam and even though he didn't regret denying the bed, he wished he would have found a better situation.

Dean took one of both pills and checked the time. 5:47 PM. 'Wow, I slept for ever' he thought to himself. But he did have an excuse. He didn't even want to sleep at all but then his father commanded him to sleep at around 7 o'clock this morning. He just didn't want Sam to feel like he failed him, again. Dean looked around for something to wash the pills down and his dad handed him the bottled water. Dean mumbled a thanks and washed down the pills in a hurry.

John looked down at Sam who looked the same as he has been for the how many hours he's been in and out of his room, sometimes getting coffee, other times talking to the doctors and insurence companys. Sam's hair was still pushed back from when he rubbed it last night and his face still as white as a ghost and the tube down his throat still breathing for his son. The doctors are hoping to be able to remove the tube in a few days, thinking Sam will improve. But there are no signs yet that he will come out of it soon. John tried his best to watch for the smallest twitch of a hand, but he saw that Dean was looking for a smallest flinch of his eyebrow. Though John was tired of Dean's stubbornness, he was also proud of his eldest. Though not as much as he should, he was admitting he was in pain, just so he can get the help he needed but remaining with Sam and not getting 'bored' with just sitting here. John rarely picked up conversation and when he did Dean's eyes never left Sam and his hand never left his brothers.

John, lost in thought, hadn't even seen the tears form in Dean's eyes. Dean's mind was like a broken VCR and it was replaying the accident over and over in his head. If he had just kept his mouth shut, then _maybe _John would have seen the car. Or _maybe _Sam would have sat up to fight back on his own and his head might not have connected with the window like that. And even _maybe _if he hadn't yelled at Sam for fighting with Dad again, he may have listened to him and put his seat belt on instead of ignoring him in his little silent treatment. There was so much Dean could have done differently. He couldn't bring himself to the realization that it all did happen and there nothing he could do. All he could do was always be by Sam's side if he wakes up, and think about the _what ifs, and maybes. _

~D~S~

At around 7:20 John heard Dean's stomach growl with determination and John knew he had to bring the eating thing up again. He had told Dean several times today that he needed to eat something, but he refused it. "I won't eat a damn thing until I absolutely need to. If Sammy can get trapped under a collapsed barn for three days without food or water, then that's at least how far I can go!" Dean had argued, using that one horrible hunt that occurred only one year earlier in Pennsylvania.

But now to John, that year seemed so far ago. Only a year ago, despite that horrible earthquake that had brought down a whole barn on Sam and had him unreachable for three day, times were ok. Sam barely argued or talked back and he was only _starting_ to disagree with John and surely wasn't using his teenager attitude yet even though it was skimming the surface. And the thought finally came down on John. Now, his Sammy _couldn't _argue back to him. His baby boy--- no, Mary's little boy couldn't do anything. Nothing but lay there and wake up, if he ever does.

Earlier, John had gone out to get some coffee and he over heard Sam's doctor talking to a surgeon about Sam's case and they had said that if he didn't wake up in the next week they were going to suggest pulling the plug. But that didn't falter John. He knew there were possibilities that Sam wouldn't wake up, but he knew Sam wouldn't leave Dean like this. It's just in Sam's nature that if he knew Dean was hurt, he would do all he could to come back and make sure he was ok and healthy.

That simple thought made John go back to a memory one Christmas when Dean was the simple age of 14 and Sam was 10. It was the first Christmas John had actually spent with his boys since they started assisting on his hunts and that Christmas hunt had gone horribly wrong and wonderfully great.

_Start of Flashback:_

"Dean!" John heard Sam scream and the little boys fearful voice had echoed through the entire mountain. John quickly darted to where he left his boys to keep watch and just before he made it through the trees there was a gun shot. But what he found made him want to fall to his kness right there. Dean lie lifeless on his side, blood pooling out of his shoulder. Sam ran up to his brother, throwing a recently shot off gun to the side as he knelt down beside him.

"Dean?" John yelled, racing towards his boys. He knelt down next to Sam and immediately began to put pressure on the deep slash on his arm. John noticed that Dean didn't stir against the pressure and looked over and found him unconscious. Hopefully from the pain or shock, and not a hit to the head. As John continued putting pressure on the scrape, he asked, "Sammy? What happened?"

"The b-black dog. I-it a-t-tacked De," Little Sam stuttered, trying to stay as calm as he could for his big brother, but tears were easily flowing down the boys rosy cheeks.

"Which way did it get away to Sam?" John asked, still concerned about the hunt.

"I-it d-didn't. I-I shot it." Sam said, pointing just a few feet in front of them.

And to John's surprise, there it was. John stared dumbfounded at the dead black dog shot down just a few feet away from where Dean was attacked.

"You shot it?" John asked his youngest, still shocked.

Sam only nodded as he continued to look down at his brother.

"Well done, son." John quickly congratulated his son who he was truly proud of at that moment. And if this was any other moment and Dean was ok, Sammy too would be bouncing off the walls, proud of himself. But right now Sam's only concern was Dean right now and John had to push himself to stay focused.

"Is 'De going to be ok Dad?" Sam asked, taking Dean's cold hand in his.

"Yes son, of course. We just have to get him back to the motel and get him cleaned up," John reassured his youngest and gently lifted Dean up in his arms pressing his shoulder tightly to his chest trying to stop the bleeding that surprisingly continued to flow.

Sam insistently didn't let go of Dean's hand the whole way back to the hotel. He even twisted his way through his father's tangled arms as he laid Dean in the back seat. Sam kept telling John that him holding his hand was helping Dean in some way and if he let go Dean wouldn't know that Sam was with him and he'll be sad. It was amazing to John that Sam could even think that way for Dean, who John knew would be more then happy to feel Sam's hand in his when he awoke.

When the small family of hunters made it back to the hotel, Sam's hand was still locked with Dean's, and John was starting to disinfect the cut when Dean awoke with a gasp at the first splash of holy water.

John placed his free hand on Dean's other shoulder to keep him down. "Son, calm down!" He yelled but they only seamed to make Dean worry more.

"Wh-" He was trying to say 'What happened' but the 'Wh' was the only thing he could manage to slur out.

John was about explain the situation and tell him to relax, but Sam cut in.

"Dean, guess what!?" Little Sam leaned over his brother with excitement, sniffling back his tears and Dean looked up at his brother in confusion.

Though all Dean wanted to do was cry and run away from the pain, he was glad to hear Sam's chipper voice and though sad, but happy face. "W-what?" Dean sputtered out.

"I shot it! I shot my first black dog! My first scary thing ever!" Sam told his brother with a proud grin on his face.

Dean smiled up at his little brother, letting the pain ease out of his mind. "That's great Sammy," Dean smiled.

"Yeah, it was amazing. I was scared of course but I just aimed and fired and I got him!" Sam continued to ramble about his wonderful shot and John took the opportunity.

He quickly splashed the holy water into the gash and Dean's face scrunched up in pain. Sam stopped his ramble quickly but then continued and held Dean's hand tighter as Dean pushed through the pain to listen and Sam knew that he was helping his brother.

John then stopped the bleeding and began stitching up the cuts as Sam continued with his story almost completely distracting Dean from the pain.

Even through all this Sam never let go of Deans hand and he fell asleep next to Dean on his bed and didn't let go of his hand until the next morning. Though John completely ignored it, and Dean only admired it, Sam was convinced that holding Dean's hand made every problem go away.

_End of Flashback_

John looked over at Dean's hand, sternly clasped around Sam's and a shred remorse fell over him.

He thought about that regret as he went out into the hallway and went to get Dean's food to bring to him. He thought, _maybe for them, it really does make every problem go away. _

* * *

**A/N: ********1.) Like it? Hate it?  
**** 2.) Favorite part? Least favorite part?  
3.) What would you like to see happen next?  
Please Review!**

**So there my next chapter! Sorry for the late update, I went on a camping trip, but while I was there I got some great ideas for this story that I am excited to wrtie for you! ****Thanks for reading my story and hopefully reviewing too! Miss Dassy**


	5. Little Miss Candy Striper

_****_

Disclaimer:

**Don't own the boys or their story, but I wish I did! Lol **

_**Thanks: **_**Special thanks to bylvie, jillbeth954, lullabyJN, alwaysateen, sUnKiSsT, monkeymuse, eggylaine, gabi2305, and BlueDragon007 for reviewing the last chapter! You are my inspiration!**

* * *

Chapter Five

_**Little Miss Candy Striper**_

Dean had heard his dad leave the room and knew he was going to get him food. He already denied three meals from the nurses and he knew he was going to have to put up a convincing argument towards his father. He will not leave Sam's side and he will not eat until he wakes up. Eating was not something that was important at the time. Only being here for Sam was and that was that.

Dean sat up in his wheelchair and stretched his back as much as the pain would allow. He slowly started to massage his neck with his free hand and continued to look down at his little brother. His mind was still on the _what ifs_ and he didn't realize how much energy it was taking from him.

He squeezed Sam's hand gently and continued to just stare at him.

He couldn't wait until Sam would no longer have to have that breathing tube down his throat. It makes Sam look so weak and vulnerable, way younger then his 15 years. It reminded Dean of one day when Sam was 7 and he fell down the stairs. And that memory only made Dean feel worse. That accident, too, had been all his fault.

_Start of Flashback _

It had been an entire day of arguing between the brothers. Mostly because it was the day that their father came back from a hunt and he decided to take the boys with him to his next hunt in Montana. It was going to be a long hunt and so their father had rented a cheap farm house for the small family to live in for the time being. It was a shaggy looking house, two stories and bad plumbing, but it was a home and the boys had loved it as it was much. The ride there had consisted of 11 year old Dean and little Sam playing cards in the back seat and the boys had gotten into more arguments over cheating then you would see in a sleazy poker game.

"I know you have an eight in your hand Dean. I saw it!" Sam pressed his brother once he told him to go fish.

"Why are you looking at my hand Sam? Now look who's cheating!" Dean snapped back, pressing his cards to his chest.

"Well it's not my fault you practically show me your cards when you reach in to go fish." Sam abruptly said back, his face crunching up in anger.

"Well just because they're out there doesn't mean you have to look!" Dean yelled, his tiny hand making a fist.

"Well sorry! But I do know you have an eight and you have to give it to me!"

"I don't _have_ to give you anything!"

"But that's the rules!"

"Well I'm making new rules. You don't have to give the other player the card unless you want to." Dean mocked, bobbing his head seeming very proud of his new rules.

But Sam didn't like this rule and he didn't hesitate to protest. "But that makes the whole game go out of whack. All we'll be doing is keep pulling from the deck until we _maybe _get the cards we need! I quit!" Sam yelled, throwing his cards down, causing them to fly freely around the back seat.

"Oh, you're such a little baby!" Dean growled, picking up the cards.

"Am not!"

"Are to!"

"Boys!? Will you two shut up!?" John yelled, trying to concentrate on the road.

"Yes sir," Both boys said in unison, but glaring at each other at the same time also.

The rest of the ride to the house was silent but both boy's tempers were flaring. By the time they reached the house and retreated to their shared room upstairs, the brothers hadn't said a word to each other, which was just about the longest they've went without talking.

Dean was putting his knife under his pillow and Sam sat bored, bouncing on the edge of the bed, clearly not tired enough to go to sleep.

Sam then stood up and headed for the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Dean asked, watching his brother open the door.

"The bathroom. Where do you think?" Sam replied smartly, walking across the hallway to the restroom.

"What ever," Dean replied, thinking of revenge. Coming up with a brilliant idea, Dean slipped out into the hallway, standing next to the bathroom door. On the other side of the door were the stair and Dean quickly looked down making sure their father wasn't near and waited for Sam to finish his business. He was going to scare the crap out of him! Dean just hoped that Sam wouldn't use the little bit of fighting he recently learned and try and attack him.

Dean listened and heard Sam flush and wash his hands then opened the door like normal. With one step into the hallway, Dean jumped into action.

"Boo!" Dean yelled, lurching forward towards Sam like a monster.

Sam jumped and screamed, taking an unexpected step back wards towards the stairs. Dean reached forward to stop him, but it was too late and Sam slipped on the step, fell, and began tumbling down the long staircase.

"Sam!" Dean yelled, as he watched his brother continue to fall. As soon as Sam landed on the bottom with a soft _thump,_ Dean raced down the stairs to his brother.

"Sammy? Sam!" Dean yelled to his brother as he reached him. But Sam didn't respond and the guilt started to fall upon Dean.

"Dean? What was that noise?" Dean heard John yell and then his footsteps coming from the kitchen.

Dean couldn't form words as he looked down at his unconscious little brother and it was all his fault.

"Dean?" John repeated, stepping into the living room and seeing Sam lying on the bottom of the staircase and Dean hovering over him with teary eyes. "Sammy," John exclaimed rushing towards his son. He leant over him observing his injuries. "Dean? What happened?" He demanded.

"I-I, a-and h-he f-fell," Dean tried to explain.

"How did he fall Dean?" John demanded an answer as he rolled Sam gently on his back, being careful of all possible injuries to the neck and spine.

"I-I scared him when he came out of the bathroom," Dean whispered, letting the tears fall now.

"You scared him?!" John yelled, his face turning red from anger. "What were you thinking Dean?!" He lectured.

"Dad?" Sam's voice was weak and tired sounding but it made John forget about the lecture and look down at his youngest.

"Just calm down Sammy. You're going to be ok. Can you tell me what hurts? You neck? Spine? Head?" He asked and comforted.

"My head, but no not my neck or spine." He explained, his eyes also filling with tears. "Ow, my head hurts really bad," He cried.

"Shh, Sammy, it's going to be ok. I'm going to lift you up and move you to the couch. You tell me if anything else starts to hurt ok?" John said, starting to put his arms under his son' knees and shoulder blades.

Sam just nodded and let himself be carried over to the couch.

As Sam's head got iced and taken cared of, Dean hadn't moved from the stairs. He continued to think about how stupid he was to scare Sam like that, especially when the stairs were right there! He watched contently as his father comforted Sam, putting ice on his lump and giving him some Tylenol. Sam looked so fragile and it made Dean feel more guilty. How stupid was he? And it was all over some stupid argument that was all over a stupid card game! He continued to think about how stupid he was and just waited for his father's lecture to come.

_End of Flashback_

That was one hell of a lecture too. Dean had to force himself not to cry the whole time, but was relieved to find out Sam was ok. Let's just say Dean never scared Sam like that again and didn't even really fight with him for that long either.

Now looking down at his brother, he felt like the little 11 year old looking at his brother at the bottom of the stair case and it was all his fault. He should have done something, _anything. _One little decision or action could have changed all of this. He heard his dad enter but didn't acknowledge him.

"Dean? I brought you some food." John whispered, handing the tray towards Dean.

"I'm not hungry," He protested, but his stomach disagreed and growled.

"Sure you aren't Dean,," John said sarcastically putting the tray on top of Sam's still legs facing it to Dean. "Please. Sam wouldn't like to wake up to a sick brother."

"What?" Dean asked, turning his attention to his father, confused.

"Yeah Dean. Food is a key ingredient to health, especially when you're still injured. You need to eat. Starving yourself isn't showing bravery, just stupidity."

"Dad, you don't understand," Dean began to argue once again but John cut him off.

"I don't want to hear it Dean. You eat this tray of food and I'll be happy, Sam will be happy, your doctors will be happy, and so will you. If you continue to starve yourself your body will be spending more time dealing with that then your injuries and once Sam's awake he'll want you to be able to help him, not be in the bed next to him!" John preached, his voice cracking slightly from using Sam's name so freely in front of him as if he wasn't there at all.

"Dad, I-" Dean whispered, his voice sounding hoarse.

"No, Dean. Eat," He demanded, pushing the tray closer.

"Yes sir," Dean replied, defeated and taking the tray of food into his lap. His left hand remained in Sam's as he poked at the macaroni and cheese with the fork in his right hand. With only one bite, Dean began to feel how hungry he really was. And even though it wasn't the best meal he's ever eaten, he gulfed it all down in no time.

"Want me to bring you some more?" John asked, taking the tray.

"No, I'm fine. And, thanks,"

"No problem." John replied, taking the tray and putting it on the cart outside. He returned, sitting back in his seat.

Both men sat in silence for what seemed like years when a light knock brought both men's concentration towards the door. First Sam's doctor, Dr. Jameson entered followed by a police officer. Both Dean and John stiffened in their seats.

"Mr. Winchester, Dean, this is officer Kyler, he needs to asked you a few questions about the accident." He explained going up to Sam and checking him over like he's been doing ever 5 or so hours now. He finished checking him then left the Winchesters alone with Officer Kyler.

"Hello Mr. Winchester. Can you basically explain everything you know?" He asked, pulling out a notepad and pen.

"Um, yes," John replied hesitantly. What if they found what's in the trunk. "Uh, we were on a trip to Connecticut. Friends," He explained, which wasn't all a lie. Bobby was meeting us up there for the 'hunt'. "Uh we were just driving when the other car hit us. We skidded, rolled and ended up against the tree." He explained, not exactly sure what the officer wanted to know.

"We've noted that your son here," He motioned to Sam, "wasn't wearing a seatbelt. Is that correct?"

"Yes. We were having a little argument," John said, disappointed with himself. He should have urged for him to put it on.

"I told him to put it on, but he ignored me," Dean added.

The officer nodded and wrote on the notepad. "Ok well it seems the driver of the SUV, Emily Saunters, can't remember anything about the accident. Sir, your vehicle is still on the mountain. Would you like me to call someone?"

"No," John replied, maybe little too quickly. "I'll get someone to get it soon. It's my son's baby and needs extra care," John answered smugly nodding towards Dean who shrugged innocently about it being his baby. "Exactly why sir is there this big of an investigation?"

"Well it's mainly protocol sir but it was also an odd time for an accident. We have your reasoning but the Saunter's aren't well known for their horrible driving record and we just want to get the story straight. Frank Saunters was asleep the whole time and can't tell you what happened either." Officer Kyler explained.

"So you want to make sure the accident wasn't my fault right?" John asked, rising to his feet.

"I was not implying that sir," The officer replied bleakly, stepping back as John continued to intimidate him.

"Right. Why would you think I would do something so stupid to put my son here!" John yelled.

"Sir, just calm down,"

"Yes I never even tapped my breaks as the car hit us and yes Sam wasn't wearing a seatbelt but it was all just bad luck and I didn't see the car coming!" John defended himself.

"Ok, sir. I understand," The officer replied quickly and with that, he left, leaving a furious John still standing staring at the door.

"Dad? Every thing is going to be ok," Dean said, watching as John pulled out his cell and walk towards the door.

"I'm gunna go call Bobby," He said, leaving abruptly.

Dean sighed as he returned his attention back to his brother. "Aw Sammy. You should totally see Dad right now. He is pissed!" Dean began talking to his brother, acting like he was only leaving a message on a phone. Dean's head went down and he wiped a fallen tear away. "Sammy, you have to wake up, dude. I can't do this anymore. I know I'm supposed to be the tough and strong big brother but I don't think I can deal anymore Sam. So you have to wake up and help me here. I can't handle this, not being able to hear your voice, to see your eyes. Oh, I even miss your annoying jokes you pull on me. I'll let you glue by hand to a soda can any day, if you just wake up." Dean waited, looking Sam over searching for any response. But there was nothing and Dean's sadness was mixing with anger. "Sam!" He yelled at him. "Sam! Wake up! Wake up!" He continued to yell but was interrupted by another knock at the door.

Dean turned toward the door and was ready to tell who ever it was to go away but the guest was already inside. Dean jumped as he saw the young Candy Striper standing there, in a white and red stripped skirt and apron, her face clean and smiling and her blond hair put up in a perfect bun and carrying a wicker basket giving off the most amazing scent Dean's ever smelled.

"Can I help you?" Dean asked, looking over the girl's strange appearance. He didn't even know candy stripers dressed like that anymore.

"No silly. It's what can I do for you!" She said, her voice chipper and high pitched and awful annoying to Dean.

"Uh, I'm fine thanks," He said, leaning closer to Sam, hoping the girl would get the point and leave. But she obviously didn't get the hint.

"Are you sure? I can get you anything you want. A pillow, some water. Just name it and it's yours sweetie," She replied, still awfully chipper and way too happy for someone working in and intensive care unit.

"Listen lady. What's your deal? You don't seem like any candy striper I've ever seen," Not that he's seen many but there was still something odd about her.

"Oh that's because I'm not normal, silly goose," She joked playfully, swatting her hand in a flirtatious matter.

"How are you not normal?" Dean asked, putting a protective arm over his defenseless brother.

"Well I died here in the fire of 1929," She smiled as if the words didn't affect her. Dean saw her slightly flicker as she held up her basket of delicious smelling goods to him and smiled a large grin and asked, "Cookie?"

* * *

**A/N: I know I'm horrible ending the chapter there but I'll update soon and reviews will only bring the update quicker! I'm hoping you will help me and make my reviews get up to 45, and all you have to do is one little review! How easy is that? Lol Well I really hope you like the chapter. I gave you one more flashback but I don't think there will be more, unless you want more. I got the idea for that flashback from the story The Accident by maxandkiz. There will be more Sam inside his head, but you're gunna have to wait for the update for that! So please review and thanks for reading! Miss Dassy**


	6. What A Shame

_**Disclaimer:**_**Don't own the boys or their story, but I wish I did! Lol **

_**Thanks: **_**Special thanks to bylvie, eggylaine, Darkyu, lullabyJN, jillbeth954, BlueDragon007, moira4eku, and rog457 for reviewing my last chapter! I didn't make it to 45 as I would have liked (missed it by 1) but please help me to get there and way beyond for this chapter! **

* * *

Chapter Six  
_**Salt and Burn**_

"Damn it!" Dean yelled as he jumped up with out hesitation, letting go of Sam's hand without thinking and jumped on the bed covering Sam with his body. All their weapons were still in the trunk of the Impala and now he just felt stupid for thinking just this once they are safe.

"Please don't be afraid of me," The ghost begged; her voice just as chipper and her grin remaining. She flickered once again as she stepped closer to the bed.

"Stay away from me Lizzie Borden!" Dean snapped back, leaning closer over Sam.

"Please!" The ghost was suddenly yelling, her high voice breaking. "It's so hot and I can't get out. I need to help you, please!"

Dean could only watch as he remained over Sam, trying to see if the ghost would just go away.

The girl's bottom lip began to quiver as blisters formed on her face and on her hands that gripped the basket handle with all her strength.

_She's burning._ Dean thought as he watched the girl continue to blister, flicker, then disappear completely.

Dean sighed and let his body relax and found his way back to his seat, locking his hand with Sam's once again. He took a deep breath as the pain from the sudden movement of his body settle in. He tried to move his neck, hoping to pull of the muscle will help, but he winced as the pain was too much for him to move it at all. He grumbled under his breath some 'not so appropriate' words as he roughly pulled up the receiver of the hospital phone and dialed the number of the nurse's station. He could've just pressed the button on the side of Sam's bed, but he found that the nurses here are very protective of Sam and him and would rush in here thinking there's a fire and that stress of just trying to calm them down was just too much for Dean right now.

"Hello, Nurses Station of Wilmington Hospital. Nurse Winslow. How may I help you?" The eager nurse asked, her voice reminding Dean way too much of the way too happy Candy Striper bitch.

"Um, this is Dean," Dean said to the familiar nurse that has been checking on him and his brother since last night.

"Oh, yes, is everything ok?" She replied.

"Yes everything is fine." Dean mumbled back had. "Could you find my dad for me? It's a kind of family emergency."

"Yes of course Dean. I think I saw him walking to the cafeteria. I will have some one go fetch him for you." She said and Dean could almost see her smile to match her perky voice. For someone who has to see people like Sam everyday, she must have to be a very happy person to work here.

"Thanks," He said and hung up the phone, looking down at Sam again.

Not over 5 minutes later John rushed in the room, practically out of breath. "What is it Dean?" He asked rushing to Sam's side.

Dean quickly explained the ghost and watched as John's face got red and worry lines etched on his still youthful face.

"Damn it!" John cursed himself as he began to pace the room.

"Yeah. Said she was a candy striper in 1929 and died in the fire here. She kept persisting to help me. I don't know if she's dangeruos but she seems to relive her 'experiece' in the fire and needs to be set to rest. And it won't help us any if she turns out to be bad. I nearly broke my neck jumping up to cover Sam." Dean continued as he tried again to message his neck.

"Uh, that's just great! Just what I need!" John grumbled sarcastically as he continued to pace. "Well I just called Bobby and after he gets the Impala he's stopping buy. I'll go get a gun out of the Impala now and then get more information. Hopefully the little nurse wannabe wasn't crisped completely in the fire or cremated. I don't think I could handle a full on hunt now. Please just let it be a simple salt and burn." John said then stormed out the door.

~D~S~

John couldn't concentrate as he sat impatiently in the back of the cab on his way to the crash site. Ever since that hit of the car, his life seemed to be going down hill. It took everything of John not to break down and cry. His baby was dying. Not just asleep and not in a coma. He could sense it; the same feeling he had when he saw Mary up on the ceiling. It was all over and he could feel Sam slipping away from him. And with Sam, Dean was going too. He could just picture Dean breaking as soon as Sam was gone. And even though John didn't want to give up hope on his boy: on Mary's boy, he just couldn't belive that everything was going to be ok anymore.

When John hung up with Bobby he got stopped by Sam's doctor who told him that they found a virus in Sam's blood that could cause series of clots to his brain and they can't fight it and they are giving Sam not too much time to survive. They even gave John the option to let Sam go before he had to go through the seizers. But John had completely forgotten to mention anything to Dean as he was too nervous on the new ghost situation.

John cleared his throat and turned his attention to the passing trees outside the window. The sun was just about to set and he was in a hurry to get the car and back with his boys. The car finally made it to the section of road and parked off to the side. John told the driver he'd be just a minute and climbed out of the car.

Other then the tire marks on the road and the indented guard rail, the traffic and weary road seemed normal, like that horrible accident never occurred. John pulled his jacket tighter as he found the easiest way back down the hill and to the car. John didn't even think about how he would react once he saw the car, but when he saw the crumpled metal resting lifeless on the side of the tree, it made his knees give out and he tumbled down the rest of the hill to the car.

"Son of a bitch!" John mumbled under his breath as he got back to his feet and cradled his sore arm. He couldn't ignore looking inside the car as he made it through the brush to the trunk. He could see both his son's blood drying in the seats and could even see the clear indent of the back window where Sam's head first collided. Chills raced up John's spine as he imagined the pain it must have caused him.

He took a deep breath to clear his head and ignored what all could have been avoided and made it to the trunk. It took a while to get the crumpled mass open but when he did, he quickly grabbed two guns and the salt and gasoline containers. _Good thing nothing sparked with that in the trunk, _he thought, relieved.

He slammed the trunk that immediately rejected back. "That'll surely help the tow outta here."

"Still talking to yourself I see," A voice chuckled behind him.

John immediately whipped around gun aimed and ready to fire.

"Whoa, whoa, there tiger!" Bobby Singer stood with his arms up in defense. "For God's sake John!"

"Sorry Bobby," John lowered the gun. "You got here quicker then I expected," John said, realizing how toneless and emotionless his voice really sounded.

"Yeah well I knew your boys are in trouble I came as fast as I could." He said, walking closer to inspect the Impala and how he was going to get it outta here.

John nodded and rested against the bumper of the car relieved to see a familiar and slightly friendly face.

Bobby looked into the windows and winced as he saw his friend's boy's blood splattered all over the seats. After inspecting the car further he joined his friend and relaxed for the first moments since he got John's call.

"So, how are they?" Bobby asked, only aware of the few things John told him over the phone: Dean broke his arm and is banged up on his right side and Sam was in a coma.

"Dean's fine but Sam…" John couldn't even finish as a sob broke through his chest unexpectedly.

"John? What is it?" Bobby urged supporting John by his shoulders now as he broke down.

"The doctors… they don't think… he'll make it." John stammered.

"Listen to me John. Doctors, they're dumbasses. They ain't got no hope and if you lose it too John, well damn it to Hell then Sam won't make it!" He confessed truefully. "But if you believe he'll survive this and be by his side Sam will have a reason to make it out of this." Bobby lectured.

John looked up at his friend in amazement. At first he was filled with anger from his friend's sudden urge to counsel him but really thought about his words as they hit him like the SUV that started this whole thing. Had he really been giving up on Sammy? Had he really lost all hope? John sighed and his face lightened up from his anger and more to amusement. "Man, you sound more and more like Jim everyday." He chuckled.

"Hey, man I'm just trying to help ya out. I know Sam. He's a fighter just like his brother."

"Yeah," John agreed.

"And just like his dad." Bobby added.

John smiled a weak smile. "Well you think you can handle getting Dean's baby outta here and somewhere safe? There's a ghost wandering 'round the hospital and Dean's protecting Sam without any weapons," John explained, giving his reason for getting the guns.

"Sure thing," Bobby replied and went to work on getting the Impala out of the darkening woods.

~D~S~

John made it back to the hospital in about an hour, gave Dean the guns that he had to sneak in through the back. He hid his own smaller gun in the band of his jeans and went to find out more about the 'way too chipper candy bitch' as Dean put it.

John made his way to the front desk, where people recognized him from wondering around the hallways to the cafeteria and Sam's room. He got the secretaries attention.

"Yes sir?" The younger woman nicely asked as she smiled at the familiar face.

"Yes I've gave myself a project to keep me busy and I was wondering if you know anything about the fire that happened her around 1929?" John asked hopefully.

"Oh, I'm sorry about Samuel. So sad. But I'm also sorry but I don't know anything about it. Well I know _of_ it but nothing more then the date." She replied bleakly.

"Thanks. Do you know anyone that may know something? Sam being in his coma has giving me a reason to start on my hobbies of fire research again," John used sympathy of Sam that he knew was wrong but their only chance.

"Well I think Dr. Simmons's father was actually working here during it. You could ask him about it," She replied eagerly.

"And where can I find him?"

"Well he's on shift now. Office just at the end of the hallway. He should be in there. It's been slow around here lately. But I guess that's a good thing right?"

John only nodded as he darted down the hallway and made it down to the doctor's office. He knocker urgently in the door.

The older looking doctor opened the door and welcomed John to take a seat. John quickly explained his reasoning for being here and his interest in fired of the area, trying to be as subtle as possible.

"Yes I know everything to know about that fire." The doctor replied with a warm smile.

"Great. What can you tell me about the deaths of the fire?"

"Well there were only two deaths. The fire was sparked by a faulty gas pipe and the intensive care unit was practically empty. Only one patient, Jackson McDonald."

"And the other?"

"She was a candy striper here. Samantha Wilson."

John sighed in relief. He found her.

"Tell me more about her," John pushed.

"Well from what my father says, she was a very pleasant girl. There almost everyday, completely volunteer, no complaints."

"How old was she?" John seemed to ask more of curiosity.

"18. Been volunteering since she was around 16, I think it was. My father was really close to her and he says that that was actually the last night for her. Going to college to become a nurse only the day after. What a shame,"

"What happened to her body?"

The doctor looked puzzled by the question but answered truthfully. "They got her out in time to save the body. She died of suffocation before the fire touched her body. She's buried in the Wilmington Brandywine Cemetery."

"Thanks, that's all for now. I need to get back to my sons." He said and retreated back to the room.

He opened the door slowly and was happy to see Dean asleep again. He made sure Dean's gun was securely in his son's grasps under the blanket and went out to this town's local cemetery to light up some bones.

~D~S~

Dean's body awoke with a jolt, but wasn't even sure what provoked him awake. _Was it the ghost?_ He clenched his fist around the gun hidden under the blanket on his lap. _No, it's something else. _His eyes fluttered open as the noise that awoke him became more clear. It was Sam's heart monitor and it was beeping of an alert, not his brother's heart beat. Before he knew it Doctors and Nurses were flooding the area around Sam.

Then he felt it. The violent jerk of his brother's wrist. He looked over to his brother as his body began to spasm and shake.

"What's happening?" Dean asked, sitting on the edge of the wheelchair despite the protest in his thighs.

But everyone ignored his questions as they began trying to hold his brother's flaring body down and try and help him. One of the Doctors saw Dean's frantic observations and ordered him to be removed.

"No! I'm not leaving him!" Dean protested, but two more nurses piled in and began wheeling him away from his brother.

"No! Sammy!" Dean cried as the urge to fight back fell on weak and useless limbs and his hand was forcefully slipped out of Sam's twitching and dying hand.

* * *

"_What's happening?" Sam yelled out as he felt his arms and legs twitch. "Oh no" He cried as he thought about the worst. He was dying. His older self's plan didn't work._

"_Stop your worrying Sammy," A new, but all too familiar voice echoed._

"_Dean?" Sam asked out into the darkness without hesitation._

"_No sher, Shitlock," Dean appeared but it wasn't as Sam remembered. He wasn't a 19 year old teen, but a grown man. Still short as normal, but older no doubt._

"_What's happening to me Dean?" Sam asked as the tears rolled down his face. He lay propped up against emptiness and his limbs continuing to twitch. "I'm dying aren't I?"_

"_No," Dean responded as if the question was stupid and had an obvious answer._

"_Why is this happening? I can't control it," Sam noted to his twitching limbs._

"_You're having a seizer Sammy," Dean responded with a sly grin, just as 19 year old Dean does. It matched perfectly but it didn't count anything against the fear that rose in Sam's eyes._

"_A seizer? With that usually comes something bad Dean! Such as dying!" Sam yelled at him as if fighting over the TV remote again._

"_Yes, it is bad," Dean admitted. "But you're not going to die, I promise," Dean smiled a new smile that said, 'Big Brother To The Rescue' all over it._

"_How do you know? Older me didn't know everything that was going to happen." Sam explained, thinking back to his unusual conversation with himself._

"_Yeah well that was you Sam. I'm your brother and I know everything." He grinned again._

"_Well can you do everything?" Sam provoked._

"_Of course," Dean's chest went out wider as he flexed his muscles._

"_Then stop this from happening. I don't like having a seizure!" Sam's body continued to twitch and tears continued to roll freely down his face._

"_I can't stop that Sammy, I'm sorry. If this doesn't happen then the big thing won't ever happen," He explained._

"_What happens?" Sam persisted._

"_You wake up," Dean smiled that 'Of Course Dummy' grin._

* * *

**A/N: What do you think of the chapter / overall story? Reviews are loved! =) **

**I know it was a long wait for the update but I went on vacation but now I'm back for the rest of the Summer and ready to write the best I can for you! **

**Special Game! : I'm thinking of a number between 44 and 60! If you're the right reviewer then I'll answer any question you have about upcoming chapters! Just review and see if you're the lucky number!  
**

**Miss Dassy**


	7. Shoot Anything That Flickers

_**Disclaimer:**_**Don't own the boys or their story, but I wish I did! Lol **

**This is chapter 7 guys! The number 7 is my favorite number so I'm hoping for lots of reviews! And with your support I'll keep writing so I get to my second favorite number: 14! =)**

_**Thanks: **_**Special thanks to lullaby, BlueDragon007, gabi2305, bylvie, eggylaine (the winner for being my 49****th**** reviewer!) and jillbeth954! All wonderful supporters of my story! Thanks for your support and inspiration! **

* * *

Chapter Seven

"_**Shoot anything that flickers"**_

John could hardly concentrate as he stumbled through the graveyard searching for Samantha Wilson's grave. The sun was only just setting and he knew he was going to have to wait for complete darkness so he won't be caught by the close neighboring hospital and apartment buildings.

He wandered by a younger couple. In any other case he would have tried and stay in the shadows and ignore them but the grave stone they were groveling over. It read "_Jimmy Anderson, Age 10, A Loving Son and cheerful spirits. May his youthful soul rest in peace_."

Seeing the young mother breaking down and sobbing into the young mans chest gave John an odd feeling. It was almost like a feeing of the future. Like that was wear he was going to end up. And even though most world expect Dean to be the one that breaks , John suspected himself to be the one to break down; to did himself into a hole, one to deep so deep you can't see light, and one too deep that he can't crawl back out of.

John stood there for a moment, observing the horrifying scene, and John couldn't look away. He settled himself against a tree, letting his large duffle bag fall to the ground.

The man hugged the woman close to his chest, his head resting on her head. "Sh, it's ok. Shh," He kept soothing her.

But her crying didn't stop. Just got louder and John almost felt awkward, thinking he was intruding on a personal matter, but the couple seemed to be secluded in there own little world. They had lost there little boy and they seemed unaware of the rest of the world, like nothing else was happening out there.

That was the same feeling John first had when he saw Mary up on the ceiling. It was his own little world. All he wanted to do was go to that place; that dark place and never do anything again. But John was soon ripped out of that world when he heard Sammy's cries. After the fire John had thought about going back to that place where nothing else mattered except Mary and how she was gone. That was a place John actually felt better in; a place where he could constantly think about Mary and nothing else. But he couldn't go back. He couldn't ever go back because that would leave his boys alone and defenseless to the horrible world that is true. But if he lost Sammy then John wasn't sure if he could keep himself from going back to that place.

"Why?!" John was snapped out of his thoughts as he heard the woman cry out. "Why did this happen to him? My baby boy?! Why God?!" She screamed out to the world.

"Sarah please, calm down, please!" The man protested trying to hold down his shaking wife. As the man wrapped the woman in a tight hug he got a glimpse of John looking at them. At first the man glared at John and John quickly looked away. When John looked back the man's eyes were closed and he was gripping his wife with all his might trying to comfort her.

John rose, grabbing his bag from the ground and setting off again in search of the grave.

~D~S~

Dean didn't stop fighting the nurses as they wheeled him out. He thought about diving off the chair, but remembered the gun hidden in his lap. But that didn't stop his words from fighting. "Let me go you sons of bitches! I need to be with him!"

"Dean?! Dean! Stop, just calm down," He could hear Dr. Kelly instructing him but he couldn't---wouldn't let Sam die!

"Please!" Dean's voice finally cracked and it came out as a cry. Dean was actually begging with the nurses to let him be with Sam. He had finally broke and was doing something he never thought he'd do.

Dr. Kelly was now standing in front of Dean now and she was holding him back by the shoulders. "Dean, listen to me please. They're taking care of Sam. You just need to relax!"

"No!" Dean urged, using all the strength he had left to push on the wheels.

"Ok, this isn't working," Dr Kelly yelled down the hallway where multiple personnel where coming to either help Sam or restrain Dean. "We need a shot of Prozac over here stat!"

"Please, just let me be with him!" Dean yelled out one last time before there was a light prick on his arms and he slumped against the chair. His breathing became slightly heavier but he no longer had the strength to move.

"No, Dean, listen to me," Dr. Kelly said and Dean's eyes shot her a hateful glare. "Don't give me that look!" She lectured. "You know exactly why I had to do this. So please just relax and let them take care of Sam."

"P-please, he's dieing," Dean managed to slur out.

"No, Dean, he's not dying," She assured him as he got behind the chair, waved off the other nurses and wheeled him down the hallway.

Dean could feel his body relaxing even more as the drug continued to flow about in his body but it felt like he was continuing to shake. He didn't want to leave Sam, especially now when Sam was only hanging on by a thread.

Dr. Kelly wheeled Dean into the waiting room and sat down on the chair in front of him. "Listen Dean. I'm not going to lie to you. Sam, he's not doing to well but they're doing all they can. They found an infection in Sam's blood that is causing clots, leading to the seizures. You need to understand what's happening. Though I have all the faith in the world in your brother and all the respect for Dr. Jameson, they believe Sam won't make it much longer. And if you just keep letting it go as he as, Sam's just going to keep having more and more seizures until his body finally stops fighting.

"He won't ever give up," Dean whispered.

"Excuse me? Dr. Kelly?" A young nurse came rushing in. Her hair was all muffled and she seamed out of breath.

"Yes Jenny?" Dr. Kelly responded.

"Yeah, it's Sam, they've got him stabilized but we can't get a hold of the father." She explained.

Before Dr. Kelly could respond, Dean said calmly, "Take me to Sam,"

"Ok, Dean." Dr. Kelly said as she rose and started pushing him back towards Sam's room. "Sorry about the drugs. It should wear off in about an hour." She apologized as she pushed Dean back to Sam's side and left.

Dr. Jameson was still checking Sam over when Dean was wheeled next to him. "How's he?" Dean mumbled as he locked his hand back with Sam's.

"Did your father talk to you about Sam's condition earlier?" He asked, putting Sam's chart down on the bed. Dean shook his head, even though he suspected it was the same thing Dr. Kelly just told him. Dr. Jameson continued. "Well we're giving you the option of letting him go. All he'll be doing is suffering from the constant seizures that are going to continue to happen from a virus in his blood. John said that he was going to talk to you and get back to me. But now we can't reach him."

"Leave," Dean stated. It was meant to seem more aggressive and rude, but the damn drugs were affecting his tone.

"Excuse me?" The doctor asked.

"You heard m'. Leave!" This time his point was made and the doctor shuffled out of the room.

Dean blinked through the tears that were gradually falling and looked to his brother. So everyone was giving up hope? "Why can't anyone believe you'll make it though this buddy? No one thinks you can." Dean sighed as sobs retched through his body without his consent. "But don't worry bucko, I won't give up on ya. I won't let anyone pull the plug. An-and if you're really ready then you'll go on your own. I think I could learn to understand that, but not like this." Dean suddenly cursed himself. "Damn it Sammy, what am I saying? You can't give up! You can't go because you're my pain in the ass little brother and I need you. I know you're not ready to leave me either. No one deserves to die this young, not like this, not now." He sniffled. "Dude, you're still a virgin!" He chuckled through his sobs.

There was an unfamiliar sniffle behind him. At first he suspected his father to be there but the noise sounded too feminine and way to upset. Dean gently turned his body, despite the pain it still caused him, and stared into the burning eyes of Candy Striper bitch.

"It's hard to get used to that you know? I've worked here for ever and it kills me every time someone isn't going to make it."

"Yeah well maybe you need a new job." Dean suggested, slowly pulling the gun from underneath the blanket. "And lady, this job already killed you." He added, trying to distract the ghost.

"Yes, I know I'm dead Dean, I'm not an idiot." She admitted as she wiped away the tears from her rosy cheeks. "And I wanted to leave, and go to Heaven, just like my Momma always told me about. But _he _won't let me." She motioned to the other side of the room and Dean quickly followed her glance.

There, almost completely hidden in the shadows, was a man. He seemed to be wearing black but it all faded away into the wall and his image seemed almost like an allusion as it faded and flickered at the same time. But what Dean could see clearly was the evil grin on his face as he saw the shock in Dean's face.

'There are two ghosts!? Shit!' Dean thought to himself as he pulled the gun from under his blanket and pointed it towards the man. He didn't even hesitate to pull the trigger, especially once he saw the man's eerie glare land on his little brother. Something about the way he looked at Sam, gave Dean the chills. The salt fired out of the gun and blasted the ghost away. Dean turned back to the Candy Striper.

She looked worried and scared. "No, no, no," She shook her head and chewed at her nails nervously. "That was a bad idea. Now, he'll only come for him sooner," She pointed to Sam, then disappeared.

The next few seconds seemed like hours as everything that he just saw caught up with him. This Candy Striper isn't bad, not at all. Just trapped. But who was that man? All Dean knew was that he was now after Sammy and he was pissed.

The sound of frantic footsteps shot Dean back into reality. 'Shit!" He just shot off a gun shot in a hospital! He quickly hid the gun back under his blanket and looked around for a solution. He spotted a vase full of flowers that were given to Sam by a few of the clingy nurses. He twisted his chair and let it slightly hit against the stand, then smacked the vase off with his hand. It was good timing 'cause just then Dr. Jameson entered followed by the frantic Nurse Jenny.

"What was that load noise Dean?" Dr. Jameson asked, stepping into the room and going around the glass.

'Good thing he doesn't know a gun shot when he hears one!' Dean thought but then explained. "The vase fell,"

"I can see that Dean, but what was the other crash?" He pressed.

'Shit,' "Um, I hit the table with my chair. I'm sorry," He said innocently.

"Oh, it's fine Dean. You just scared about everyone on this floor. Good thing it's not the Crazy Ward." He joked, leaning down to help the nurse pick up the broken pieces of glass.

"Sorry," Dean said, returning his gaze back to his brother.

As soon as they were finished cleaning up, Dean immediately grabbed the phone and called Bobby.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey, Bobby, it's me Dean. You need to go find my Dad, now!" Dean said quickly.

"_Ok, Dean but why? I just got your damn car out off the mountain. Plus I don't know where your damn Dad's at." _

"The ghost Dad is about to salt and burn is the wrong one. Tell him there something else in the hospital and he needs to get here fast. Tell him to not even worry about flaming the Candy Girl 'cause she's not dangerous and we need her help." He explained, his voice completely not affected by the drugs no more.

"_Candy Girl? What on the Earth are you talking about boy?"_

"There's no time to explain, just hurry. The ghost- he's coming for Sammy and its soon now that I pissed him off!" He responded ghastly.

"_Ok, Dean. I'm really close to the hospital but like I said before how am I supposed to know which grave yard he's at? Wait there's one just outside the hospital… you think it could be there?"_

"I don't know. Just try there first then I'll call you. I'll go find out who he talked to."

"_Ok. You got the gun your Dad got for ya?"_

"Yeah"

"_Ok, shoot at anything that flickers," He said then hung up._

Dean hung up, then redialed for the main desk. He quickly asked around and found out that the cemetery next door was indeed the right one. Dean said thank you to Dr. Simmons then hung up the phone. Dean sighed as he confirmed his grip on the gun and looked once again to his baby brother. "Sammy, are we in a deep pile of shit or what?"

* * *

_Almost instanly when Sam's body stopped shaking, the older version of Sam appeared._

_Young Sam felt colder then before and he cuddled close to himself. "What do you want?" He snapped at his older self._

"_What's with the attitude?" The Older Sam shot back._

"_Sorry," The Younger Sam frowned. "I just want to wake up. Dean told me I was going to wake up after I went through the seizure but I'm still inside of my own head!" He yelled._

"_Don't worry. It's soon." The Older Sam responded, taking a seat in the emptiness in front of the Younger Sam._

"_I thought you didn't know everything,"_

"_I only know as much as you do. But Dean, he's a little different. See, you have doubt on your mind right now don't you?"_

_The Younger Sam nodded._

"_You have doubt so I have doubt. See how that works? And you have all your faith on Dean to come and save you right? And you also believe that he knows you'll come out of this. Correct?"_

_Another nod._

"_Then that's your explanation" The Older Sam said, leaning back against his arms satisfied with his answer._

_It didn't make complete sense to younger Sam's still young mind, but he accepted it with another nod._

"_So that's you excuse?" Dean's voice came out of the darkness and both Sam's head's shot up._

_Older Sam got to his feet and looked around, searching for his brother. "It's not my excuse. It's my explanation," he said._

"_Yeah, that's it," Dean responded sarcastically as he appeared only a few feet away from the older Sam._

_Older Sam and Dean glared at each other and younger Sam looked at them over. Both seemed like they were mad at each other… more then mad, more like they hated each other. But I could never hate Dean could I?_

"_What are you doing here Dean?" Older Sam said, with a tone that younger Sam never thought he could use with his brother._

"_Hey, he's my kid brother. I can be here if I want to," Older Dean smiled down to younger Sam._

"_Yeah, maybe we were your brother then but not anymore." Older Sam stated._

"_Why not anymore?" Younger Sam asked his older self in shock._

_Before older Sam could respond older Dean cut in, "Ya see Sam, you're not the same person you are now. You changed," He shot a glare to the older Sam, who glared back._

"_Changed?" Younger Sam gasped. "How?"_

"_Well," Older Dean began to explain._

"_Dean, no." Older Sam ordered._

"_What's the matter Sammy? Afraid that you may go a different way if you knew this was going to happen? But you did know didn't you? And you had a chance to change it but you just kept on drinking that poison." Older Dean yelled._

_Poison? What were they talking about._

"_Don't act like you're not different either ever since you've come back from Hell Dean," Older Sam fought back._

_Hell? Dean was in Hell? How is that possible? Younger Sam's mind began to race at all the horrible possibilities. The brother's older versions continued to argue but Sam blocked them out. How could Dean have gone to Hell and still be alive? Unless he's not alive and he's dead at that age? And what if we're both dead? Dean did say that I was drinking poison. But just what if I'm crazy and I'm not in a coma, but just going crazy!?_

"_Stop!" Younger Sam yelled and both older Sam and Dean looked at them in shock. "This is my head, now leave!" He demanded and they both vanished abruptly._

_But Sam wasn't done venting. "If I want to die then I'll die! And if I want to drink poison then I will drink poison! If I want to change it all then I will change! And if I want to wake up then damn it, I'll wake up!"_

* * *

Dean was standing up and leaning over his brother at his first moan. "Sammy?" Dean asked as he watched Sam's eyes shoot open and look around the room in fear and shock.

"Oh, Sammy!" Dean cried in relief.

But then Sam started freaking out as he felt the tube down his throat. Dean felt Sam's grip tighten on his hand as Sam tried to breath on his own but he was gagging on the tube. 'He's choking' Dean though at he called for help.

Two nurses ran in, almost stopping dean in there tracks as they saw the boy they had lost hope for with his eyes open and aware.

"Oh God," The elderly nurse said in surprise then she grabbed her pager and called for Dr. Jameson.

Dean returned his attention to his brother. "Shh, buddy, it' ok. It's a breathing tube dude, it's there to help you. Just relax and let it help you breath." Dean said through the happy tears that he seemed to be choking on himself.

Sam seemed to relax slightly as he continued to stare at his brother with mixed emotions in his hazy green eyes.

Dean continued to sooth his brother even as Dr. Jameson arrived and like the nurse he was completely shocked but jumped right into helping Sam relax and not to get too overworked.

"Shh, Sammy, relax" Dean soothed as he brushed away his brothers bangs from his eyes that were still locked with Deans.

Dean didn't see the ghost appear at first but he definitely heard him whisper, "This isn't over Dean. Sam's mine." Dean's eyes left Sam's quickly and looked behind him, seeing just as the black cloaked ghost faded back into the wall.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? You like my twist? I hope so! And Sam's not out of the woods yet, especially now with his name on a ghosts' hit list! Lol Ok, so I'll update soon but only if I get some more loven with your reviews! Lol **

**Did anyone notice my mistake? It was in chapter 5 and it says that John pulls out his cell phone before he leaves… and all their cell phones wee crushed in the accident. And if you noticed it then why didn't you tell me!? Lol I caught it in the reread of it and just had to admit it. Lol Again, review! lol**


	8. Useless

_**Disclaimer:**_**Don't own the boys or their story, but I wish I did! Lol **

_**Thanks: **_**Special thanks to lullabyJN, gabi2305, eggylaine, BlueDragon005, and MysteryMadchen for their wonderful reviews last chapter! Thanks a lot guys!**

* * *

Chapter Eight

_**Useless**_

Getting out of his head seemed like taking a breath of fresh air after holding your breath for twenty years for Sam and he let out a moan of thanks to God. But the shock that soon found him made him forget about everything that he seen and heard while he was "away" as he looked around the white room. _Hospital. _That much was obvious. He could feel a sweating hand gripping onto his and he squeezed it with all his might. _Dean._ To Sam's relief Dean's head popped into his line of vision with a wide and shaky grin.

"Oh Sammy!" Dean cried in relief.

Feeling an odd pressure on his tongue Sam moved his mouth but found it constricted. He let out a groan as he examined the strange object in his mouth. He felt his throat contract trying to get the foreign object out and Sam's reaction was a gagging feeling. _What the…? _Sam panicked, unable to relieve himself of this scary experience. But Dean was by his side and he knew he would be ok. And telling from the temperature of his hand that was still clutched with his own, Sam suspected that Dean has been here a while. Sam wanted to yell out to Dean and tell him to get this thing out of him, but the strange object stopped him from forming words.

Sam heard a door open and rushing feet. He heard someone mumble "Oh God," then he found himself surrounded by nurses.

Dean leaned in closer towards Sam and soothed him, "Shh buddy, it' ok. It's a breathing tube dude, it's there to help you. Just relax and let it help you breath."

Sam felt comforted by Dean's words as he finally understood the meaning of the strange object down his throat. Sam kept his eyes on his brother, fear and worry racing through his eyes. Sam was more worried about Dean and why tears were running down his face, and yet he was smiling. Sam felt another presence enter the room but didn't acknowledge it as he kept his eyes locked with Deans.

Dean squeezed Sam's hand then he felt Dean reach over him and brush away his unruly bangs like he always did when Sam was younger.

"Shh, Sammy, relax." Death lulled.

Sam kept staring at Dean until he felt cold hands grip his face. "Nmnmn," Sam fought against the hands.

"Sammy, no it's ok. He's going to get the tube out for ya," Dean smiled a weak smile towards Sam and Sam trusted him and let the hands do its job.

Sam didn't look up to see who was doing it but he felt tape being pulled away from his cheeks and a weird pull through his neck. Sam once again gagged on the long tube as it was pulled from his throat. He sat up immediately coughing and trying not to barf as the tube was completely out, but he could breath on his own again. The simple movement of sitting up made his body ache and groan in frustration.

Sam noticed that Dean didn't stand, only hovered closely as he rested his hand on Sam's back and rubbed pacifying circles along his back as he coughed. "Just let it out Sammy," He whispered.

Sam fell back against the pillows exhausted. _Why was he so tired? _

"D-dean…." Sam's voice was scratchy and barely audible.

"Sam this was clearly a miracle," A male's voice chuckled to himself but Sam didn't even make any signs that he heard him. He wanted to talk to Dean…. _Needed_ to talk to Dean, _alone_.

Dean must have caught Sam's drift and turned to the man, whom Sam still didn't know his name. "If he's ok now, can I talk to him alone please?"

"Sure Dean. I'll be back later to do a check over and just buzz or yell if there are any problems." He gave Sam a small smile and left with the two flustered nurses following.

Sam looked back to Dean. He looked a mess. His hair was sticking out every which way, plus it looked greasy, and stubble was brushing along his jaw line. Dean's facial hair doesn't grow very fast so Sam concluded that he hadn't had a decent clean up in a long while.

"D-dean?" Sam couldn't understand why he was stuttering.

"S-sam," Dean didn't stutter, but his voice cracked. _Cracked?_

"_Dean_," Sam pressed on.

"You scared me so much. I actually gave up hope on you once," Dean replied, tears continuing to flow down his cheeks, Dean detached his eye contact with Sam and bowed his head ashamed-filled.

"No you didn't" Sam responded, thinking back to the older version of Dean and how confident he was about Sam waking up. "But I did," Sam added and Dean looked back up to Sam, confusion written on every inch of his face. Sam didn't continue but Dean just continued to stare at Sam with so many emotions written on his face: confusion, happiness, disappointment, and mostly fear.

"Aw, he has beautiful eyes," A small voice came from behind Dean and Sam instantly became rigid.

"Go away," Dean said simply.

Then that's when Sam saw her. A young Candy Striper standing just behind Dean, her skin ashen and her hair tied up in a tight bun. She seemed _odd._

"Dean?" Sam asked him, clearly confused. Where did she come from? How did she get into thr room without Sam noticing or Dean reacting? _We're they really that concentrated on eachother and nothing els?_ Sam thought to himself.

"She's a ghost Sam," Dean explained and Sam's eyes widened in shock. "But she's not who we should be afraid of."

"That's right!" The Candy Striper said proudly, walking closer to the bed.

Sam's breath hitched and he gripped Dean's hand tighter.

"Don't be afraid of me Sam. It's Jackson you should be afraid of." She sad sadly.

"Dean, what's g-going on?" Sam asked.

"The hospital is haunted Sam. And this ghost, Jackson, he's after you." Dean explained. "But we're going to be out of here in no time. Once I call Dad and he finds out that you're ok he'll get us out of here in second splitting time," He assured.

"Oh, you can't hide. That just makes him angry," The Candy Striper said loudly and urgently. "You have to stop him. He doesn't just take people's souls, but he _kills_ patients!"

"What?!" Dean straightened up his back and stared at the ghost.

The girl looked down at the ground sullenly, then returned to look at Sam then Dean. "When Jackson was alive, he was a serial killer." She explained as both Dean and Sam listened inventively. "He came into the hospital and destroyed machines to all of our ICU patients. No one knew who was doing it until one day, I caught him." Her eyes seemed to glaze over. "I was so angry. Furious! I didn't think he saw me catch him and I was just going to turn him in to the police. I was on my way to the station when I sensed that I was being followed. He attacked me, and threatened me. But I wasn't going to take that, no," She started pacing around the room, her image barely flickering. "The man was weak and half drunk, so I used self defense and attacked him to get away. But after I punched him once I couldn't stop. It just felt good so I kept on hitting him. By the time I was done, he was unconscious and a bloody mess. I was scared so I ran. Later that night he was brought into the hospital. I went into the ICU and confronted him, wanting to apologize and tell him I was still going to tell the sheriff. His face was a mess but he still managed to smile as he knocked over a kerosene lamp, grabbed my arms and held me there against my will as we burned. We both _burned_. And now I can't move on and I'm cursed to remain here and watch him kill more innocent people." By the time she was done, her face was watery and her hands were trembling.

"How do we stop him? I am not loosing Sam again!" Dean demanded.

The girl looked up to Dean in terror, her eyes bloodshot and teary, "I don't know," She cried and disappeared.

"Ok Sam, we need to get you out of here," Dean said as he rose and pulled out the gun from underneath the blanket that fell to the floor. "Let's go," Dean encouraged Sam.

Until just then Sam completely forgot the second thing his older self told him to do. up. 2. Move your toes. And Sam… _couldn't_. Sam's breathing became heavy and he looked up to Dean in pain and shock.

Dean's eyes wandered around his brother looking for a cause of his distraught. "Sam? Sam, what is it?"

~D~S~

"This is exactly what I want to be doing on my Saturday nights," Bobby Singer grumbled to himself sarcastically as he made his way through the dark grave yard in search of John. "'Could you please get Dean's baby off the side of a mountain'?" Bobby mimicked John even though he knew he was exaggerating. "'Sure John, anything for Dean'," He mimicked himself, even though he did not sound that polite the first time. "'Could you go search for my Dad in the middle of the night so he doesn't burn our only hope to save Sammy?'" Dean deffenetely did not sound so calm there but Bobby enjoyed the thought. "'Sure, why not Dean? Anything for Sam!'" He chuckled sarcastically. "'Anything for Dean and Sam!'" He grumbled one more time as he watched his footing around the barely seeable lower grave stones.

Bobby looked in front of him at the sight of a faint light. He searched further and saw John barely lit in the light start digging into the dirt below. Bobby huffed and made his way to his friend. "John!" Bobby yelled.

He saw John jump and turn in defense mode but then relaxed as he saw Bobby's friendly but urgent smile. "Geeze, Bobby you scared me half to death! What are you doing here?"

"Is that the "Candy Girl"?" Bobby mocked Dean's strange choice of words.

"Yeah, how do you know about that?" John questioned.

"Well Dean called me and told you that there's something else in the hospital. The Candy girl is actually good," Bobby explained.

"Well she still needs to be put to rest," John explained.

"I would have figured that you idjit, before trudging the whole way out here. Dean says they need her help to help Sam,"

John groaned. "Damn" John grumbled as he picked up his shovel, duffle and lantern and walked towards his friend. "This is becoming more and more stressful by the moment"

"Well let's just get to Dean and see what's going on," Bobby said and they both headed towards the hospital. John ditched his materials in Bobby's vehicle and they both headed down the hallways urgently towards the room. They were about twenty feet from the door when they spotted Dean stick his head out the door and yell down the opposite direction towards the nurse's station for Dr. Jameson.

"Dean? Dean what is it?" John raced to his eldest son and met him at the door.

Dean looked surprised but then stepped aside backing into the room. John stepped in and the first thing he saw was the gun on the night stand laying free for everyone to see. "Damn it Dean!" John cursed as he raced towards the gun and swiftly hid it in the vacant wheelchair under the blanket. He didn't even see the pair of glassy green eyes staring at him until he heard his faint voice.

"D-dad?"

John's head snapped up as he saw his little boys scared eyes glistening back at him.

"Sammy!" John cried out and without hesitation he dodged the chair and leaned in and wrapped his little boy in a tight hug. "I thought I was going to loose you," John cried, nestling his face into Sam's shoulder, trying to see if it was really true. His baby was awake, alive!

John felt heavy and tired arms go around his shoulders and squeeze lightly.

John pulled back slowly, resting his arms on Sam's shoulders. John didn't even know if he could speak anymore, joyful sobs and tears radiating off of him. John saw tears fall down Sam's cheeks as well but his were not of joy. "Sam?" John questioned. "What's wrong?"

"I'm useless!" Sam cried and the look on his little boys face made John cringe. "I'm useless to the hunt, useless to the family," He cried, his 15 year old face looking younger and defenseless by the second.

"What are you talking about Sam?" John asked, cradling his boys face with his hands.

"I'm paralyzed Dad! I can't feel my legs!"

* * *

**A/N: Ok, so it's not my longest or best chapter ever but reviews are just as loved! =)**

**1. Like it /hate it?**

**2. Favorite part? / Least favorite part?**

**3. Suggestions / comments?**


	9. What Bad News?

_**Disclaimer:**_**Don't own the boys or their story, but I wish I did! =) **

**I am truely sorry for all the confusion on this chapter, but I wanted everyone to be happy with me. So here it and I cleared things up and made some changes... review as you like but I'm not changing anything again, even if it doesn't make sense. lol Enjoy! =)**

* * *

Chapter Nine

"_**What Bad News?"**_

"No Sammy! No!" John yelled at his boy, anger coming through him from many directions, but none of those angles were coming from hatred towards his son. Hatred towards the stupid ghost who's after his boy, hatred at the stupid argument that night before the stupid accident, hatred for being so careless while driving, and even hatred at that stupid couple for being even more careless, but mostly hatred for himself for letting Sam to believe that he could ever be useless to him.

John quickly collected himself as he thought about how his words may come off to Sam bt he couldn't think of anything else to say. "No Sammy," He said more calmly, letting his thumb run against his cheeks. "No." John kept stating, not sure of what to say to him to make him feel better. He's never been in a situation like this. How could Sam ever think like that? _Useless?_ Sam was everything but.

But John was _happy_. His boy was awake and alive! Why couldn't Sam see that he was happy? John wanted to smile and tell him that everything was going to be ok but for some reason he couldn't and not all John wanted to to was hunt something.

The doctor's words ran through his head, _"__he may have no feeling from his waist down. He can come out of that, but it's all up to Sam" _Even with everything that changed, could it still be possible? John stared at his son who continued to cry but looked determined to stop. John wanted more then anything to continue encouraging him, but he couldn't give Sam false hope could he? He just had to wait and ask the doctor.

~D~S~

Dr. Jameson was making his usually rounds when a very tired looking and out of breath Dean came running down the hallway towards him at full speed.

"Dean, you should be off that leg," He told the young man when he finally reached him, clearly out of breath but the pain seemed irrelevant.

"Enough about me Doc," Dean snapped at him. "It's Sam!" He yelled grabbing Dr. Jameson by the shoulder and dragging him down the hallway.

Seeing the distress on the boys face and pull of his shoulder the doctor picked up his pace and jogged his way down the hallway towards his teenaged, miracle awakening, patient. Dean was pulled off to the side by a short gruff looking man and Dean soon got into a deep conversation with him. Ignoring them, Dr. Jameson rushed into the room.

"Mr. Winchester, what's....?" Dr. Jameson entered the room first only seeing John's back but then maneuvered around the bed to meet a pair of watery and tear filled eyes.

"Sam, what's happened?" He asked, rushing to his patient's side.

Sam didn't speak. He looked back to his father who was till caressing him then gripped his hands around his father's wrists and held John's hands to the youthful face.

"Dean chased me down' the hallway for this. Sam, what happened?" Dr. Jameson urged. Though he admired the tender moment of the scared teenager and his 'Tough Love' looking father, he needed to know what was causing the sudden outbreak of the family.

John kept his hands on Sam's face and turned to the doctor. "He say's he can't feel his legs. But you said he could come out of that right? He may regain feeling?" John's eye's seemed to age tremendously as he looked the doctor straight in the eye, leaving the doctor slightly out of words.

Dr. Jameson was forced to look away from John, unable to talk through the emotion John was sending him: hope, remorse, sadness, happiness, but most of all fear. "Let me examine him and I'll give you an answer after that. Ok?" He returned to look John in the eye. John simply nodded, but the passion still clearly visible in his eyes.

John turned to his son who wasn't concentrated on the doctor at all. His full focus was on his father, and though his eyes also showed fear, it showed the worse feeling anyone could feel: failure.

"I'm going to go talk to Dean and Bobby. Let Dr. Jameson take a look over and see what's going on. Ok, little buddy? You're not useless, never." Dr. Jameson heard John mumble the words of comfort, but he didn't think the last words were meant to be heard by him. He simply brushed it off and pulled on some gloves. John gave Sam's cheek one final brush of his thumb then walked out of the room, leaving Sam staring into space. _Let there please, be hope, _Dr. Jameson thought to himself as he began to examine the teen.

~D~S~

As soon as Dean explained the rest of Sam's leg problem and both good and evil ghosts to Bobby, John reentered the hallway.

"Dad?" Dean rushed over to him, looking over his shoulder into Sam's room. "What's the verdict?"

"The doctor's examining him," John explained, his voice seeming like he just got out of a 10 year old girl's screaming contest and made it to the last round and lost.

"Dad, he's going to be ok," Dean insisted.

John was token by surprise and looked up at his oldest in shock. "Why would you say that?"

"What do you mean?" Dean asked, taken back by his father's reaction.

"How can you stand there and_ lie_? You don't know if he's going to be ok or not."

"Have it be a lie or not, it's what I believe." Dean said, staring at his father in bewilderment.

"But sons are not supposed to comfort fathers. Father's are supposed to comfort their sons!" He yelled at Dean as if he was 6 and got caught steeling a cookie from the cookie jar.

Dean looked back to Bobby who only shrugged with confusion.

"Dad, I don't know what to say." Dean looked to the floor abashed.

"Yes you do Dean. You always know what to say, have it be a smart-ass remark or words of comfort, you _always_ know what to say, when to say it, and how to say it." John said as he paced the small width of the hallway. "But I don't know what to say anymore."

Dean stayed quiet, unable to think of how to respond.

"Where is this coming from John?" Bobby questioned.

"When I was in there with Sam, it dawned on me. I don't know how to make him feel better. I never had to before so I'm at loss."

"Dad, Sam doesn't need you to say anything to him. He knows you care and you're doing the best you can. And I talk alot, so what? But if you're really so irritated by that, then I'll have Dr. Kelly stitch my mouth together."

Once John was sure Dean was done, he declined the space between him and his son and grasped him in a deep hug. "I'm sorry Dean," John chocked out.

Dean let the tears fall and slowly locked is arms around his father. "Me too Dad," He sobbed into his father's shoulder.

They stayed like that for a few moments when Dr. Jameson cleared his throat, trying not to interrupt the moment, but eager to give them the news.

John and Dean released at the same time, turning to the doctor and asking in unison, "How is he?"

"Well Sam has absolutely no feeling in his legs."

"Will he ever regain feeling?" Dean questioned.

"In any case I would say yes, but the infection in Sam's blood is causing more problems then we expected. So there's a 95 percent chance, that no. He won't regain feeling."

All gravity must have been turned off at that moment because Dean felt like he was flying… and not in a good, free, happy way. He felt his insides turn and his head pounded and he could feel the little food he recently ate threatening to come up. He could feel as his blood drain from his face and the sweat forming on his could hardly comprehend it. Monsters and ghosts he can protect Sammy from. He can do anything, he's the big brother. But how can he fix _this? _The world around him seamed to spin, and he felt his feet become unbalanced and he passed out, unknowingly falling into his father's arms.

"Dean?!" John hauled his boy up to get a better grip, and soon both Bobby was helping John from dropping him while Dr. Jameson ran and got a gurney.

"Here," Dr. Jameson returned quickly and John and Bobby lifted Dean up onto it. A few nurses came also help maneuver the boy into position.

"Dean!" John heard Sam yell from inside the room.

John gave Bobby a quick nod to take care of Dean and rushed to his baby boy's side.

"It's ok son. He just fainted, he should be just fine." He gave his best effort of comforting words, and was sure Dean would be proud of him.

"But-" Sam tried to move his body to look out the door to his brother but John obscured his view.

"No Sam. He's fine," John encouraged with a small smile. _Even if you don't know the truth, just lie, _John told himself. Not a direct lesson from Dean but it seemed logical in a sense even though he felt awkward saying the words.

Sam seemed to calm down slightly and relaxed back into his pillow.

"I'm going to go check on him ok?" He asked Sam who only nodded.

"Ok," John said and walked back out into the hallway.

Dean still lay, passed out on the gurney and Dr. Jameson was ordering the two nurses to take him back up to his room 274 and page Dr. Kelly.

"Hey Doc," John motioned and Dr. Jameson returned to John and Bobby.

"He just seemed to have passed out but his doctor will give him another full examination just to be sure." He explained and John nodded.

"Is there any way to make that 5% any bigger?" Bobby interrupted the silence, returning the conversation to Sam.

Dr. Jameson took one glance at Bobby and then to John.

"He's ok. A family friend," John reassured.

"I have to admit that if I hadn't given up faith on your son on waking up, this could have been prevented." Dr. Jameson started with a regretful apologetic smile.

"Is there anything we can do?" John demanded

"That infection we found in Sam's blood, well it's being unpredictable and we're not fully aware of the extent it will cause Sam," He continued.

"And now it's affecting his spine?" John urged, his jaw set tight and his fists clenched. "What kind of infection is this?"

"I must be honest. This infection, it's like nothing I've ever seen before. It seems to be attacking his spine slowly, but effectively."

"Can't you just take some of his blood and learn more about the infection? It has so be seen before... it didn't just come out of this air." John stared at the doctor questionably.

"It seems to have taken on a new form. An infection, yes, but it's cells are unreachable. And not being about to walk doesn't seem like it's last resort. And with no information on this infection, there's no telling what it could do. The only way we can learn more about it could probably hurt Sam even more. Surgery is possible but the procedure alone is risky. We could get a better look at the infection and try and treat it directly. But even with that it may only bring his chances up a to 15 percent, 3 percent to walk again." Dr. Jameson looked to the stunned faces of John and the family friend. "Without the surgery, you would have more time with him." He suggested.

"Oh God," Bobby accidentally gasped, bringing his hand to his chin and rubbing his beard nervously.

John simply stared at the doctor with no readable emotion given off to the doctor this time. The next thing anyone knew, John had the doctor pinned up against the wall, his left arm pushing hard against the doctor's chest and the other gripping the doctor's arm very tightly.

"John!" Bobby yelled but John ignored him.

"You gave up on him once, don't you dare do it again you patent ass!" John yelled, letting only one emotion come through his eyes: hate.

"I'm sorry Mr. Winchester!" Dr. Jameson puffed out in staggered gasps for air.

"Well have fun saying all this to his brother you worthless, crude, arrogant jerk!!" John added sarcastically. There we're far more foul words he wanted to cuss out but left them on his tongue because he knew Sam was in hearing range.

Bobby was about to step in, but John released the man and stormed down the hallway. "How risky is the surgery?" Bobby asked the doctor who was rubbing his chest and catching his breathe.

"It's an open one to his back, not preformed much, never by me. Survival rate at that is only 3%"

"Sam's a Winchester, he'd make it through this even with 1 percent." Bobby stated then went into Sam's room, leaving the doctor cringing at the lightest touch to his sore chest.

~D~S~

Dean awoke the moment he was placed back on his bed. The bed he has yet to sleep in since he's been with Sam. He looked around, blinking harshly at the bright lights, seeing two nurses walking out the door. He had a killer headache. He knew what happened… he passed out, _again_. But why? He tried to think…think Dean think! Oh yeah, Sam... he won't regain feeling in his legs. Oh God no, Sammy!

Plus, why did he have to pass out? That was totally blackmail material for both his brother and his dad...speaking of which....?

John rsuddenly ushed in, his face red and his eyes blood shot.

"Dad, what is it?" Dean questioned.

John rubbed his temples erratically trying to calm himself where Dean could see he was really worked up. "I…uh…Sam…Doctor…Sam…he's…got…uh" John mumbled out, unable to keep his thought straight.

"Dad? What's happened?" His father was shocked at the news of Sam never walking again, but it wasn't this bad.

"Bad, news," John mumble incoherently to himself.

"Bad news?" Dean asked in surprised. How could there be more bad news? Dean perked up. "Dad? What bad news? Dad tell me!" He demanded.

John seemed to regain control of himself at the sound of Dean's worried voice, but his voice was quiet and swollen. "Dean, Sam's blood infection is spreading and they're not sure if they can stop it."

Dean stared at his father in disbelief. "Not sure if they can stop it? What does that mean Dad?"

"They're only giveing him a 5 percent survival rate Dean."

And for once, Dean was lost for words. He felt like the walls were falling in on him and it was getting very hard to breath. _Five percent_? Please let that be out of 6!

"Dean we just need to relax and think about this," John sat on the corner of the bed and gripped Dean's shoulder, praying he didn't pass out again.

"D-dad?" Dean stuttered. His voice made John seem like he was looking at his 3 year old son in a thunder storm again. Dean looked up to John with beady eyes, determined for something good. "Is he going to be ok?"

John was stunned. As he explained only a half hour earlier, he never knows what to say. It's always Dean to give comfort words. But not now. It was different and John knew exactly what to say. "Yeah son. He's going to be ok." Comforting words, even if it may be a big fat lie.

~D~S~

"Hey Sam," Bobby smiled bleakly to the young man sitting very still in the hospital bed. He could see pain written on the kids face.

"Hey Uncle Bobby," Sam tried to smile but it was a failed attempt.

"What did the doctor's tell you?" He questioned, taking the seat where John once sat for hours on end.

"Everything. Even the infection spreading. But I'm going to be ok." He stated and Bobby had to smile a true smile.

"You never stop believing that ok?" He told Sam.

"I won't. Plus Dean would be lost without me." Sam added with a smile

"Why exactly is that?"

"I hid his porn collection." Sam tried to smile again, but it faded quickly and his bottom lip began to quiver.

Bobby reached over and grabbed the young boys shoulder. "Sam, what is it?"

"I don't want to die." Sam admitted, a single tear falling down his flushed cheeks..

"Don't worry Sam. We're going to fix this, I promise ya." He gave Sam a reassuring wink.

~D~S~

While John went down to discuss the hunt with Bobby, Dean was again visited by Samantha the Candy Striper.

"Hey Dean," She smiled to him, resting her baked goods on the night stand.

"What do you want?" Dean sniped, a little less rudeness then he wanted, but he didn't feel like talking right now.

"I've decided to help,"

"You've already helped the best you can." Dean looked at her oddly, like he did when he first saw her.

"Dean... I... lied." Her fare complextion seemed to crumble and she looked like the was on trial for murder.

"Lied? About what?" Dean sat up in his bed, eager for an answer.

"I told you I didn't know how to stop Jackson. Well I still don't know how to stop _him,_ but I know how to stop what he's doing to your brother."

"How? How Samantha!? How!" Dean demanded flinging his legs off the bed, ready to pounce on her for an answer.

"The infection... he's controling it. And I'm the one that gave it to Sam," She whispered.

"You gave it t him? Why would you do that! You said you were good!" Dean yelled, frustrated, standing and ready to charge at the now shaking girl.

"I thought I didn't have a choice! Jackson controls _me_! I'm afraid of what he'd do to me!"

"You weren't afraid of him when you were alive remember?" Dean snapped.

"I know! I'm sorry Dean!" She broke into tears.

"Forget that! How do I stop it?!"

She wiped away the tears. "It's a chemical called Stilomenum. It died out in the world a long time ago so that's why no one knows about it. Don't tell me how he got a hold of it, because I don't know. I gave it to Sam before I even met you. I gave it to many patients that he wanted there souls for. I'm sorry,"

"Well how do I get rid of it?"

"The infected area needs to go in direct contact with ferrous oxide. There's a bottle of it on the closet just down the hallway, left here a long time ago when the chemical was live."

"The infection is attacking his spine. How am I going to get it directly on it?"

"I don't know." She said simply, giving Dean a sad smile and dissapearing.

"Wait!" Dean called out but she didn't return. "Damn it!" He grumbled at he darted out the door and down the hallway. He reached the closet, found the bottle, also grabbing a steril scalpal and hiding it up his sleeve.

~D~S~

John and Bobby had gotten all the information on the hunt, when Dean came running into Sam's room, limping and out of breath a dustly old bottle in his hands.

"Dean? What are you doing?" John said.

Dean looked around the room, seeing that Sam was sound asleep. "Dad, stilomenum. It's what's attacking Sam's spine. The Candy Striper told me."

"Deat, what is that?" John questioned.

"An old chemical not found anymore, that's why the doctors don't know about it." Dean explained quickly racing to Sam's side.

"Dean, are you sure?" Bobby questioned. "This candy girl doesn't seem very reliable."

"She crossed Jackson to help Sam, and that's what I'm going to do." Dean said, slowling starting to roll Sam only his chest.

Just then a terrible high pitch scream echoed out through the entire hospital, followed by a blinding white light. _Samantha_, Dean thought, hearing the girl scream in pain and then be followed by a hollow growl. Jackson found out, which meant Dean didn't have much time.

Dean felt Sam shake under his arms and looked down at his brother, just as he began to scream. "D-dean... it hurts!" He yelped as his back started to spaz and flex oddly.

"Sh, now. I'm going to fix it." Dean stated, rolling Sam onto his stomach and ripping open his shirt.

John ran to Dean's side. "What do you think you're doing?" He questioned as Dean pulled out a scalpal.

"I'm saving my brother," Dean said as he placed the knife just beside his brother's spine, ready to cut and save his little brother.

* * *

**I edited this chapter because some people weren't happy with my addition of a brain tumor... so I just changed it to a spread of the infection. That's reasonable right? Once I started editing it, I got kinda out of control but I hope you still like it! =) **

**A/N: I had a confusing time writing this chapter, but I'm pleased with it! =) Reviews are loved! =)**

**1. Like it /hate it?**

**2. Favorite part? / Least favorite part?**

**3. Suggestions / comments?**


	10. Don't Trust Her, Trust Me

**Disclaimer: Don't own the boys or their story, but I can play can't I? =)**

**Very special thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter and stuck with me through all the confusion! =)**

**Okay, everyone. This is the last chapter and I hope it meets everyones wants and needs! =) Enjoy! **

* * *

Chapter Ten

**_Don't Trust Her, Trust Me_**

"Dean, no!" Immediately John grabbed Dean's wrist and pulled it away from his little boys back.

"No, Dad!" Dean argued and pulled back. "Trust me please!" Dean begged, his eyes beginning to fill with tears.

John was momentarily stunned. The look on Dean's face made John's insides fear him. Dean was determined and set forward to save Sam. "How can you be sure? How can you trust her?"

"Because I believe her. She was human once too Dad," Dean explained, still trying to pull his wrist from his father's grasp.

"When'd you get so sentimental, kid?" Bobby questioned from the background.

Sam moaned once again as his back arched and his body began to form in a ball.

"Please," Dean pleaded with his father. John was torn….Sam was in pain and dying…but he couldn't really trust a ghost, could he?

"Dean, I can't trust her," John sighed.

Dean's bottom lip started to quiver and tears fell down his flushed cheeks. "Then don't. Just trust me."

"Ahh!" Sam screamed in pain and his fists clenched against the pillows, clearly in unimaginable pain.

Dean's eyes pleaded with John once again. Dean was sure about this and John still wasn't.

"John," John felt Bobby's hand on his shoulder and his saddening words. Sam was dying, right here before their eyes and he may be holding back the only thing that could save him. Well he wasn't going to be the one to stop his only chance.

"Ok Dean. Just be careful," John said and released his boy's hand. He saw Dean smile quickly with relief as he turned back to his brother.

"Dad, help me hold him down! Bobby, get the ferrous oxide open and ready." Dean instructed as he fought his little brother to keep him still.

John ran to the other side of the bed and attempted to keep Sam still. Sam jerked and bucked against the pain and John's firm hands. "Shh, Sammy, Just hold on, it will be ok," John whispered as he used most of his strength to hold his boys limbs down.

Once Sam was still…well still enough… Dean went to cut into Sam's back again. "Sorry about this Sam," Dean whispered as he began to cut down the skin, only centimeters away from the spine. Blood spilled out of the cut instantly making Dean's hands red and slippery with the small handed scalpel.

Sam cried out in agony and John was forced to use more strength to keep him from falling off the bed.

John watched as Dean slowly ran the scalpel down Sam's back. Only about three inches down he stopped and backed away. "It's not deep enough," Dean concluded, worried and under pressure.

"Dean, hurry!" John demanded. Then he felt Sam go limp under his grip. "Sam!" He yelled and lifted his son's unconscious head. He quickly felt for a pulse and was overcome with short relief when he felt a faint one. "What ever you're going to do, do it fast son!"

"Okay!" Dean too was panicking. He readjusted the scalpel on the already cut skin and began cutting through again, making sure to go deep enough. He didn't have time to waste.

"Uh, John," Bobby pointed towards the corner of the room, shock and fear racing through his feature.

Both John and Dean turned to see Jackson hovering in the corner, like an animal lurking its prey.

"You can't have him!" John bellowed, rising to his feet, grabbing the shot gun and shooting at the creepy soul.

Jackson yelped and disappeared, his presence only to be replaced by a hollow growl. Soon the whole hospital seemed like it was being blown up… it rumbled and shook. The windows shattered and high winds raced in causing ever paper and medical supply to fly around the room.

John jumped over his younger to block him from the flying pieces of glass and winced as he felt some jab into his shoulder. The wind howled with anger and the noise was horrendously loud and completely inconvenient.

"Dean, hurry!" John yelled though his voice was barely audible over the wind.

Dean nodded quickly, fighting against the wind to stay in place over his brother. He gently pulled at the cut, revealing blood. How was he supposed to tell if it's deep enough!? Dean gulped as he wiped away the blood. But it was useless and it continued to flow. If Dean kept digging, he was either going to hit his brothers spine or he'll die of blood loss.

"Bobby! Give me the bottle!" Dean yelled and held out his hand. The opened bottle was urgently placed in his hand. Dean placed it over the cut. Nothing came out. Damn it! He should have checked if there was anything in it! How stupid could he be…? Dean cursed himself.

Bobby placed a hand on Dean's shoulder. "Shake it! It's a powder!" He yelled.

A powder? Dean looked at Bobby oddly, but then gently shook the bottle and greenish black powder floated from the bottle and landed in the mass of blood on his brothers back. Dean watched as he saw the powder burn its way right through his brother's blood. It disappeared beyond Dean's eyes. If the powder was could burn blood…

Sam's back arched again and he screamed at the top of his lungs. Even though the wind was loud and getting fiercer, all three men could here the chemical crackling and hissing under Sam's skin.

Dean quickly dropped the bottle and raced to grab something…anything to stop that bleeding. Both John and Bobby caught Dean's frantic movements and both joined in and grabbed every towel and placed it on the youngest Winchesters back. Sam once again fell limp against the bed.

"Dad, it's not working!" Dean yelled as he watched the blood seep straight through the towel and into his hands.

John understood and ran to the door. As soon as he opened the door, everything stopped. The wind, the noise, the commotion, was gone. And nurses were casually walking down the spotless hallway. How could everything be so calm out there when his boy was in so much pain in here? He ignored the thought and ran out into the hallway. Seeing Dr. Jameson he didn't even bother to go to him. He just yelled.

"Dr. Jameson! Help! My boy needs help, now!" John yelled; fear that he never known was possible to feel seeping into the fear in his voice.

Dr. Jameson immediately paced down the hallway followed by a nurse.

"John what is it?" Dr. Jameson questioned.

John didn't respond as he grabbed the doctor by the arm and pushed him inside. He let the nurse also made it inside and closed the door behind them. Dr. Jameson looked around at the destroyed room, astonished by the light breeze flowing through the broken window.

"Dear God," The nurse gasped at the sight of the bloody mass on the bed.

"Dean?" Dr. Jameson ran to the boy's side and pulled at the bloody towels. "What did you do?"

Dean backed away from Sam and watched the doctor inspect Sam's wound: the wound that Dean had inflicted on his brother. "I had to save him," Dean mumbled and leaned into his father's chest the moment he felt his father pull him into a hug.

Dr. Jameson looked at Dean in surprise and then to John.

"It doesn't matter what happened. Sam has a deep cut in his back, now fix it!" John yelled, holding his shaking son in his arms.

Dr. Jameson nodded and quickly went to work on Sam's back.

Dean was unaware of the orders the doctor barked, his full attention on his brothers pain filled face. Even unconscious, Sam had signs of pain on over him.

"Dad?" Dean looked up to his father, letting the threatening tears fall down his cheeks. Dean had no idea what he'd done to his brother…he thought he was saving his life but now Sam seamed to be only hanging on by a thread. A thread that Dean weakened for him.

"Dean's everything's going to be fine," Bobby assured, and Dean was surprised his father wasn't the one to reply to Dean's worried voice for reassurance.

John simply nodded and hugged Dean tighter.

Dean looked back to his brother and noticed that the doctor wasn't as frantic. He was calmly stitching Sam's wound.

"Doc?" John questioned.

"He's going to be okay," Dr. Jameson smiled as he started wrapping Sam's wound with gauze.

"Thank God," Dean gasped and he heard his dad catch his breath also. John gave his son another reassuring squeeze and released him.

As the nurse maneuvered back to the doctor's side, Dean made his way to Sam. He knelt down on the floor and took Sam's hand in his. "Sam, you're going to be ok. You're safe now," Dean whispered to him.

Dean felt John's hand on his shoulder and looked to see him kneeling next to him, looking at Sam. "You're big brother is a hero Sammy. He saved you. And he saved us all from a whole lot of Hell too." John said to Sam. And even though Sam didn't show any signs that he heard his father and brother, his face looked pleased and safe.

~D~S~

48 hours ago, if you would have told Dean Winchester that he would fight a ghost, he would say "Well I believe that, because that is what I'm made to do" If you told him that he would save his brothers life he would respond "Well I believe that, because that is what I'm made to do" But if you told him that he would be sitting next to his brothers hospital bed with his father, laughing and acting as if their wasn't another care in the world, Dean would reply simply, "What are you, high? You must not know my family, dude."

Well who ever said that last one must have been high because they had no idea what they were talking about. Dean wasn't laughing and acting like there wasn't another care in the world and John wasn't even with them. Since Dean had successfully stopped Jackson's plan to kill Sam, John and Bobby went to work immediately on finding and burning the bones. They were at the grave now. John called Dean almost every ten minutes to see if Sam was okay, or if he woke up.

Sam hadn't reawaked from when he passed out while Dean's ferrous oxide ran its course. The doctor couldn't find any medical reason and assumed Sam will awake when his body and mind is ready for it. No one could imagine the pain Sam must have endured…the oxide literally burning its way to the infection. Luckily it hadn't burnt through anything important and luckily, it worked. The doctor preformed an emergency test and the infection had completely disappeared from Sam's body.

Dean was deep in concentration…looking for any sign for his brother to awake. He was not only anxious to see his eyes again, but also anxious to tell him that he saved his life, and of course, gloat. The sound of his phone vibrating whipped him out of his day dreaming and he immediately answered the phone without even looking to see who it was.

"Yes Dad?"

"Has he woken up yet?" John questioned.

"No. And since when are you so ever protective? You should be worrying about burning those dang bones!"

"We've got the bones Dean. I'm just about to light the fire." John explained.

"Thank God," Dean sighed and rubbed his hands across his face.

"Yeah. I'll give you a call when were almost back. And call me if something changes with Sam." John demanded.

"Of course Dad. See ya soon," Dean said and hung up. He placed the phone back on the stand and looked back to his brother to see two pair of green eyes staring back at him.

"Dean…" Sam trailed off as he winced.

"Sam," Dean sighed in relief. He sat on the edge of his seat to get closer to his brother. "Be careful. You have a back injury," Dean smirked but it soon faltered as he saw the confusion in Sam's eyes. "You don't remember?"

"No," Was Sam's reply. "The last thing I remember was Bobby and John talking about going to find that ghost that's after to me. What happened? Did he try and kill me?"

"Yeah, the infection was attacking your spine. But I'm the one that injured your back. I…uh…had to cut into it to get to the infection directly."

All color drained from Sam's face. "You…cut…into…me?"

"Yeah buddy, but you'll be okay," Dean smirked and Sam smiled back weakly. "Hey by the way, how's your leg?"

"They're sore," Sam complained.

"Sore?" Dean perked up in his chair. "So you mean you can feel them?"

Sam smiled. "Yeah I guess I can. I can't even remember what if felt like not to anymore."

"Well I'm glad for that. And Jackson's being burnt to a crisp as we speak."

"Good. What happened to the other ghost…the candy girl?"

"I don't know. She helped me figure out how to save you and Jackson didn't like that. I don't know what he did to her but she saved your butt."

"Yeah, I guess I just wanted to thank her," Sam sighed.

"Hey, you should be thanking me dude. I'm the one that had to cut open my baby brother and pour powder that burnt through…" Dean trailed off, not wanting his brother to know or remember the full details.

Sam caught the drift and didn't press. He was just happy to be alive; to be here with his brother, his hero.

~D~S~

_Three Months Later_

Sam lay asleep on the smelly, ratty, old motel bed, Dean sound asleep on the identical one next to him.

The brothers had both been in recovery and this was the first night they looked peaceful. Dean lay on his stomach, his butt half in the air, his mouth wide open with drool dripping onto the pillow. Sam, though not looking as goofy or embarrassing, looked just as at peace. But no one could imagine the scenes that were arranging in the young boys heads.

_**Sam's Dream**_

"_I thought you hated me," Sam sat on the floor…of darkness once again. It was like he was in a coma again, but this time he knew the way out. This time, he built a door. To the left of older Dean was an old fashioned wooden door that led out of him mind. It wasn't very creative but it reassured Sam that he was safe._

"_I don't hate you Sam. I could never hate you," Dean replied._

"_But you said,"_

"_I know what I said. But I was angry and you know how I get when I'm upset._

_Sam nodded and the boys were silent for only a few moments when Sam spoke the one question that's been haunting him for ever since the last time he's seen older Dean. "How do I change?" Sam whispered._

_Dean looked Sam in the eye. "It's the future Sam. There's nothing you can do to change it, it's already set no matter what you know or do. Am I happy with that? No, I wish I can change it. But what you become is what you become. But how I deal with it is the answer."_

"_Dean, that doesn't make any sense." Sam complained._

_Dean laughed. "Yeah, it didn't make much sense to me either and I'm the one that said it."_

"_Please tell me. What do I become Dean?"_

_Dean looked at Sam with sad eyes and both brothers, though of different ages and times, were unable to look away. "You become something that us, now, would want to hunt."_

_**Dean's Dream**_

"_Hello?!" Dean yelled out. He was in the middle of the forest and felt like he'd been running for hours on end. But the imagery hadn't changed…just trees. Nothing but trees. _

"_Hello?! Anyone one out there?!" Dean yelled once again._

"_Yes, and could you be quiet?" A snickery voice responded. "There's not much room in here and your voice is awfully echoic." _

_Dean turned towards the voice and was soon facing Jackson McDonald. Dean instantly attacked. "You son of a bitch!" He swung but his flew through air and Jackson had disappeared._

"_Oh silly boy. This may be you're head but I do have control." Jackson now stood behind Dean and Dean turned to face him._

"_In my head?" Dean asked hesitantly._

"_Don't worry. I'm not going to take over your body or anything. Your dad burnt my bones and I'm gone. This is just a dream." Jackson smirked._

"_Well then I'd like to wake up now," Dean glared._

"_Okay, but first I have some news for you." Jackson smiled a pleasant smile._

"_Oh?" Dean asked sarcastically. "What good news could a ghost that tried to kill my brother have for me?"_

"_Not good news. Bad… very bad news. About Sam."_

_Dean was suddenly interested. "Explain."_

"_Killing me was a mistake. And so was saving Sam."_

_Dean rolled his eyes. "It wasn't a mistake."_

"_You don't know what you've done by killing me. Do you know how many people I've saved?"_

"_Saved?! You killed people for a hobby!" Dean yelled._

"_No! I killed people that were going to kill people on their futures," Jackson snapped back._

"_What?" Dean asked shocked._

"_That's right. Everyone I've ever killed, were to become killers in their futures. But I guess no one would put that connection together? And recently I've been finding these kids with a strange future," Jackson explained._

"_Shut-up," Dean stated, not wanting to believe what he was hearing. _

"_No Dean. I killed to save people. I killed the serial killer of 1930, and of 1973, saving over 75 people! I am a hero. Plus hundreds more."_

"_What about Samantha? Was she the masked candy striper killer of 1935, huh?!" He sasked sarcastically._

"_No," Jackson said sadly. "But I couldn't let her stop me. I knew of the life after and I knew I could continue. But I didn't know she would stay behind too. And her help was highly appreciated."_

"_But she crossed you. She crossed you to help me. What did you do to her then?"_

"_Nothing. I was angry, yes. I went looking for her but when I found her she was surrounded by a bright light. She moved on, that's it. I didn't touch her. What ever her business she needed to complete, she must have completed it."_

"_I don't believe you." Dean stated crossing his arms._

"_I don't care."_

"_Then why are you telling me this?" Dean barked back._

"_Because you need to understand of all the people you've killed. Do you know how many people I could have saved?"_

"_No. And where ever you're resources are for finding these so called 'killers', tell them to do a recheck on Sam. I know Sam. He's not any killer."_

"_Not directly no. But like I said…these kids that I've found. They're futures are full of hate, demons and death. And once I found Sam I could not let him live on."_

"_Why!? Why do you suspect Sam of that?! His future is fine as long as I'm in it."_

"_Oh, you're in it Dean. Trust me," Jackson huffed. "But like I said…Sam's soul was the only soul that I think that after I collected it, I was going to kill off completey myself. I'm afraid of him. He's not just going to hurt a few people Dean." Jackson paused, "He's going to set of the end of the world."_

_~D~S~_

At the same time, both Winchester brothers awoke with a large gasp pf breath. Sam shot up, immediately trying to catch his breath. Dean rolled over and sat up, wiping off the sweat from his brow.

Dean looked over to his brother. "You okay?" He questioned, letting his own fear be replaced by Sam's scared face.

"Uh…yeah. You?" Sam asked, doing the same for his brother.

"Yeah," Dean answered though he wasn't exactly sure.

"Bad dream?" Sam took another deep breath but settled back against the back board, trying to forget his own nightmare.

"Yeah. You?"

"Yeah."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"No," Sam said, almost too quickly. "You?" He tried to relax.

"Nope," Dean said bleakly.

"Okay then," Sam replied, starting to lie down in the bed again.

"Hey Sam?" Dean questioned and Sam looked up to his brother. "Just remember. Dreams, they don't mean a thing. The future…it's complicated but it hasn't happened yet so it can change. Okay?" Dean asked, even though he didn't think what he said would make much sense to Sam; it made him feel a little better.

"Yeah," Sam agreed with a smile, and the words made more sense to Sam then Dean expected.

"Okay." Dean took another deep breath and felt slightly more relaxed. "Now go to sleep. Recovery's done. Dad's coming and we've got our first hunt since the accident tomorrow."

"Okay Dean. Good night." Sam nestled back into his pillow, just still not as comfortable.

Dean followed his brother and got comfortable once again, just not exactly still at ease. "Good night Sam."

The End

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so there the end. I know I said lots of more chapters but I didn't want to run with this too much and have it be hard to write… but I still hoped you liked it. I hope you enjoyed my story and I thank everyone who read and/or reviewed! Keep a look out for more Supernatural stories from me, because I've got tons of ideas and I'll be starting another story here real soon! =) Again, reviews are still loved. =) Miss Dassy**

**1. Like it /hate it?**

**2. Favorite part? / Least favorite part?**

**3. Suggestions / comments?**


End file.
